An Unexpected Arrival
by wintryspice
Summary: Elsa and Hans never imagined that writing letters back and forth would bring them closer than they ever imagined. Little do they know that this closeness will grow into something even more, even if they aren't very prepared for it. Told in the first person: Elsa's POV and Han's POV.
1. Hello, Your Majesty

_**Hey there! So I've recently joined the Helsa ship (still sailing on the Jelsa liner haha) and out of boredom I've started to write a new story! Yay! This is told in first person, between Elsa and Han's point of view (it'll change every chapter or so). This fic is a bit more mature. It feels kind of weird writing about sensual things that ecventaually happen, so please bear with me. For now. But otherwise, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _I remember first laying eyes on him that night, out of pure confusion really. Never did I begin to imagine that we would ever cross paths again. I suppose we're really not as different as I thought we were. He made me feel like I could talk to someone, other than my sister of course. But you, my kjære. When you first opened your eyes, i suddenly fell in love in a way I could never fathom in a million years. The first time I held you in my arms, just seconds old, I knew at that moment that my life was about to change for the better. I wish he was here to see you, elske. But if only he know that you were here. That was the one mistake I made. My little one, what I'm about to tell you, not even your aunt knows the entire story, is how I came to meet you. how I met him. Him._

It all happened to take place on a very boring Julaften. Usually the annual Yule Ball is in full swing, I make sure of it. This year not so much. I've spent months trying to make this Yule Ball like no one has ever seen. But, sadly, no one was able to see it. A blizzard, A BLIZZARD for gods sake, decided to make its grand entrance merely two hours before the ball. I can assure you, this was NOT my fault, this time around.

I panicked. Of course I panicked. Weeks and months of planning, suddenly being drop-kicked over the palace walls and into the fjord. I'm not sure if this is what i get for forgetting to invite someone. I swear I didn't forget to. *cough* Wesselton *cough*. In the mid-afternoon of that wonderful Jul (insert eye roll), I sat in my office, contemplating to whether just hold the Ball for palace staff, or just cancel it altogether. There were only a few of us, after all.

I hear a knock at my door, that familiar red braided sister of mine poked her head into my office with a confused look on her face.

"Don't tell me you're spending Julaften cooped up here by yourself,' Anna says, pulling a chair up at the opposite side of my desk.

"I sure don't plan on it," I say, neatly stacking a pile of forms onto the face of my desk. "And i didn't plan for a blizzard to roar through Arendelle, if you were curious."

"I kind of assumed you didn't, silly," Anna giggles. I swear, my sisters smile brightens my day. "that's why I came up here to come get you. So you won't be a hermit."

"A hermit, huh?" I cock my right eyebrow. "How many people should we be expecting tonight?"

"Five, excluding you," Anna says. "Kris, myself, Kai, Gerda and...that one guy who tried to kill me," She says, her voice getting progressively softer.

I bite my lip. I don't need Anna knowing I keep in contact with him. I know i probably shouldn't, but I can't help but feel a bit sorry for Hans. Well, of course he tried to kill me with a sword, but...there's something biting at the back of my neck that says, turn the other cheek Elsa.

"I don't know why you invited him," She pouts, crossing her arms. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"I didn't intend for that," I say, sighing. "I invited him to talk. Face to face like adults."

Anna sits straight up and raises her brow. I know that look. She's not really happy with me at the moment. "You? Him? ALONE?"

"There's no need for you to get so upset, Anna," I say. "I'm perfectly capable of handling a situation if something were to happen."

"Yeah, like him chopping your head off with a sword," Anna mumbles.

"I heard that," I say, kicking her leg under the desk.

"HEY!" She exclaimed. "What gives?"

"Why don't you go down and check to see if our "guest" has arrived. And YOU be on your best behavior," I say. As much as I love my sister, she can be a bit..much to handle, especially when it comes to something she doesn't quite agree with.

"Ugh, fine," Anna rolls her eyes. "I can't guarantee that I won't use the stink eye on him though."

"As long as he's in one piece, that's all I ask of you Anna," I say, my hand slipping to one of the drawers, ready to pull it out once she leaves.

"No promises, Els" Anna says. "Do I need to get a guard to escort him?"

"No guard, Anna," I say. "I'll be down in a little to help, just let me finish a letter, alright?"

"yeah, yeah," Anna says. "See you down there."

She leaves. FINALLY. I whip open the drawer, pulling out an unopened tan envelope. i carefully open the fold, pulling out a snow-white piece of paper with lovely handwriting etched on the page.

 _"It's great to hear back from you, Elsa. Wait..maybe i should stick to Your Majesty. Unless you still want me to address you formally, please tell me when i arrive. I'm looking forward to the Yule Ball. Although, I'm sure a few select people won't appreciate my being there. I do want to thank you. You seem to be the only one who is willing to listen to me via writing. No one seems to want to do that, even before everything that happened. I should return to Lars. he gets really cranky if I don't play chess with him at three in the afternoon. On the dot._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Hans"_

I feel my cheeks redden, and a smile crawling upon my lips. Do i have feelings for him? Wait..what am I thinking. Of course not. Maybe this is what a crush feels like... No. I shake my head. How can I have a crush on someone I don't even know, let alone communicate with on a regular basis. I guess it COULD happen. But, Hans and I? I don't think it's possible. I don't know! Although... I feel much more open when i write him. I highly doubt he has the same feelings. yeah, he probably doesn't.

* * *

"Elsa, HE'S here," Anna glared in the direction of the palace doors. "I'm not sure it's a good idea, Elsa."

I turn around, my cream-colored skirts spinning around as i face my sister. I fold my hands at my abdomen and take a short breath. "I've already asked Finn to escort him to my office. We shouldn't be too long," I say, turning to go up the staircase.

"Elsa," Anna says, grabbing my wrist. "Be careful," I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Anna, we'll be fine. It will only take a few minutes. If we aren't done in half an hour, I give you permission to barge in," I assure my sister.

"You bet I'll- HEY. I don't barge in.. Do it?"

I laugh, shaking my head. "No, silly. But really, please send him in one piece."

* * *

I sit at my desk and wait. I take a pen and begin tapping it on the desk. Where in the world is he? Whoops, got ink on my desk cover. I toss the pen back into its drawer. I can understand that there's a blizzard outside, but it's been almost ten minutes. Where in the world are you?

 **-knock knock-**

My ears perk up, i softly gasp. "Come in," I say. My office door slowly opens and I stand up, brushing my skirt off. Why did i do that, I didn't even get anything on it. I clear my throat and fold my hands in front of my waist. In steps a black boot. I gulp. Followed by a blue panted leg, a white coat and...the most beautiful green eyes. Holy cats those eyes are gorgeous. SNAP OUT OF IT, ELSA. "Hello, Hans," I say, slightly bowing my head down, trying so so hard to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Your majesty," He bows. I lift my head up, me eyes falling to his lovely ginger hair. "Or, do i call you Elsa?"

"ELSA," I squeak. "I uh...mean, Elsa." I clear my throat. "Elsa is fine," I say. I try to move my legs, but they feel like jelly. Am I really falling for someone when I'm trying to be professional? Stop it! "i was very happy you were able to attend tonight," I say. "Your family must be missing you."

"Of course they aren't," Hans rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not everyone's favorite person..."

"Oh...right,," I blush. "Would you care to sit down?" He steps closer to me.

"Of course," He says. I gulp.

"Here...uh," I say, my hands fumbling behind me to pull out a chair. "We have so much to talk about," My cheeks get even redder as he approaches me.

"Elsa, are you alright?" He asks, concerned.

"I-I'm fine...' You liar, you are not. He takes my hand and holds it in his. Wow, his hands are warm. *GASP* HE'S LOOKING RIGHT AT ME. WHAT DO I DO.

"You're trembling," He says with much concern, gently squeezing my hand. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," I lie, my cheeks are probably as red as a tomato. "It's just that..."

"What?" He asks.

"I..."

"You what?" He puts his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever,"

"Oh...I think i do.." I mutter out loud. "I...no, I don't mean that.. I..." I find my face getting slightly closer to his. Did he put his hand behind my head while I wasn't paying attention? "Hans.."

"Elsa," He softly says, our hands falling to the side. I can smell his wonderful cologne. Not too overpowering. it smells like fathers..

"Hans," I say, closing my eyes.

"I have something to tell you," he says.

"yes?" I feel the heat from his skin radiate onto mine. He's so warm. My eyes softly flutter. What in the world is happening to me? Holy cat's I'm falling for Hans.

"I think.."

"Yeah?" I sigh.

"I may have fallen for someone..." he says.

"She's a lucky girl," I say, our eyes locking.

"Indeed she is," He says, our lips getting closer and closer together. "Even though...we never really...met properly.."

"Hans.." I say, finally giving in, our lips pushing together. I can feel his hand travel down the small of my back. I know that Anna would be absolutely outraged if she were to come in here and see us like this. Should I keep going? I really like this, the feel of his lips on mine. how he's supporting me so I won''t fall back- Wait. What am I doing? We-we can't be doing this! I slightly pull away. "We should, erm, meet everyone downstairs in the study," I say.

He smiles at me, stroking my cheek. Hey now, I'm not a cat. "r-right," he blushes. "I guess we can pick this up later, so we can can talk."

* * *

"And then after- hic-, that," Anna hiccuped, her face as red as a cherry after consuming four glasses of very potent champagne. "We werr like, eat mah anlersss suckerr.."

"Anna," Kristoff blushed. "I think you've had enough champagne," he says, trying to help her stand up from the couch.

"I'm fffine mister," She says. "I know when I sshould stop," She hiccups again, flopping into her husbands arms.

"And this is the part where I say goodnight to my little sister," I whisper to Hans. I set my flute of champagne on the table, mind you I've barely had one. With Kristoff, I walk with them to their bedroom, pulling the covers back so Kristoff can lay Anna in the bed.

"I'm sorry if she got a bit..handsy tonight," Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. Usually she isn't this bad with champagne when we have guests."

"I think it's because of our guest," I blush. "She doesn't like the fact I'm the one who invited him here,"

"I think people deserve a second chance," Kristoff says, kissing Anna on the forehead. "Even if said person tried to kill you and leave Anna to die."

"Y-yeah," I say, pushing my bangs behind my ear. "I agree.'

"Elsa, can I say something about something I've noticed about tonight?"

"Sure," I raise my brow.

"It's nothing bad at all. I've noticed that you've started to get close to Hans. Like, your arm wrapped in his as we went from the dining room to the study, and your cheeks blushing when he makes you smile,'

"Are you insinuating that I have feelings for Hans?"

"N-no, I'm just happy to see you've gotten comfortable with someone other than Anna. I'm a bit surprised that it's Hans, but if he makes you happy, I'm happy.'

Oh Kris, you big bear. I wrap my arms around his broad chest, gently patting his back. "This is why I like you," I say. "You're very honest and I'm glad Anna chose you."

"Shucks, Elsa," Kristoff blushed. "You've told me that so many times,"

"It's starting to sound redundant in my own head," I giggle. "Well, I should get back to Hans."

"Go ahead, I've got Miss Tipsy under control," Kristoff insists, brushing her cheek. He's so good with her.

* * *

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you nearly fell off of the clock tower because you were sick?" Hans asked as he took a bite of shortbread.

"Of all days, it HAD to be Anna's birthday," I say, tucking my feet under my knees. "I wanted to give her a birthday like she's never had, but...of course I runied it."

"Ah, well, at least you didn't fall to your death," He smiled.

"Right?" I say, taking a sip of champagne. After only one glass, I can start to feel the effects of the champagne. Gerda was right, this stuff is potent. "Well, I think I should probably get some rest to rid the champagne from my system.

"I'll walk you up" Hans said, standing up from the couch.

I swing my legs out to stand on the ground. Instead of taking a step forward, like I fully intended to, I begin to sway and flop forawrd. Hans catches me, thankfully I didn't hit the ground. "Maybe I shouldn't have had any champagne at all.." I say.

"Here, let me carry you," He says. "The more bubbles, the more potent it is. Don't want you toppling down the stairs,"

I reluctantly nod and wrap my arms around his neck. He scoops me up bridal style, my skirts draped over his arms, and carries me into the main reception room, beginning our trek up the stairs. Gosh, he's strong. And he's so warm. I let my head fall onto his chest, his hearbeat drumming in my ears. My eyes feel droopy, the pictures on the walls becoming a blur as we make it to the top of the stairs.

"Which room?"

"Second one...on the right.." I sleepily say. I hear him open the door. We enter my room, dark except for the light of the moon shining onto my bed. With one hand, he pulls back the sheets, placing me onto the soft mattress. He gently cups my cheek and kisses it.

"Goodnight, your majesty," He says.

"Goodnight, Hans," I yawn. My eyes fall heavy as he closes the door behind me.


	2. Your Cheeks Are Lovely

" _Goodnight, your majesty," He says._

" _Goodnight, Hans," I yawn. My eyes fall heavy as he closes the door behind me._

You know, at first I really was dreading coming back to Arendelle. I basically left Anna to die (stupid idiot, Hans) and yeah, nearly killed the Queen. What the HELL was I even thinking? To be honest, I never thought anyone could ever forgive me for what I did. But, I was wrong. She's lovely, blonde, and she invited me for her winter ball that never even happened. And I nearly chopped her head off with a sword. Funny how things work out.

After putting Elsa to bed, I walk down the hall to my room where I will be occupying for the next few days. Queen's orders, apparently. I'm pretty sure I can survive Anna's death glare for three more days. It's like those eyes of hers pierce right through my skull every time she looks at me. Ech, I should sleep. Elsa has so much to do for tomorrow now that the snow has died down. She needs all the help she can get. And kisses. Believe me, for a first time kisser (as far as I know), wow. Just...wow.

* * *

Sunlight began to trickle into my room as the sun rose in the sky. "No," I groan, rolling onto my stomach, covering my head with my pillow. A chunk of hair gets in my mouth, some sticks up my nose. Don't inhale..don't inhale... "choo!" Dummy, now you're awake. I groggily sit up in my bed and stretch, swiging my legs over the edge of my bed. Anna says the floor is freezing in the morning, but I really can't tell if it is or not. Either way, I slip a pair of slippers onto my feet and fumble into the washroom where a bath is drawn. I can see the steam rising from the tub. Gerda must have drawn it a little while ago.

I fling my nightgown onto the floor and step into the tub one foot at a time. HOT. HOT. HOT. Once I get ankle deep, it's not so bad. I lower myself into the tub and sigh, resting my head on the lip of the tub. Jul baths are the best. Gerda always saves Anna and I some wonderful soap that she somehow acquires when she's not here in the palace. I reach over the tub and pick the soap up, gently rubbing it onto my arms and chest. The sweet smells of honey fill the entire room, melting my stresses from last night away. I'm pretty sure I need another bath tonight from the craziness that's bound to happen tonight. I lather some soap in my hand and rub it down my legs, all the way to my feet. Ew...I hate my feet. They're so..small. But my legs, how I love the pair I was born with. They look even greater in heels. No, Elsa stop. More washing, less thinking about how great your legs look in heels.

* * *

Wow, that bed is so much more comfortable than the one back home. I stretch, smacking my lips. Ick, I should probably brush my teeth to get rid of this morning breath. I scoot out of bed and make my way to a dresser with a wash bin and pitcher of water. In the bin is a note.

"Hans," It says. I unfold the note. This must be from Elsa.

" _Thank you for being my guest this Jul. I hope that this stay is to your liking, and if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask._

 _Elsa._

 _P.s.: I'd love it if you'd have breakfast with me in the study. I'll meet you there around eight."_

I feel my cheeks redden, a smile growing upon my face. Breakfast with the queen. Can't wait. I take a cloth that's next to the bin and pour a bit of water on it. I lather some soap into the fabric and begin to wash my face. Wait..is this milk and honey soap? I LOVE this soap! It makes my face feel as soft as a babes skin. I rinse the soap off and proceed to brush my chompers. Gotta get rid of this morning breath.

* * *

Out from the bath I step, water dripping down my freshly washed body. I grab a towel and dry myself off, wrapping it around me as I step to the foggy mirror. I wave my hand over the glass, icing it over, then I wave it again, the ice dripping away. "Hello, gorgeous," I say to myself as I tuck the corner of my towel into itself. "It's Jul and you're going to have breakfast with a very, very handsome prince this morning."

-a little while later-

I sit upon one of the couches in the study. I started a fire so my hair could dry a bit faster. I mean, I could use some cold air, but I'm pretty sure Hans has had enough of the "cold" for the past couple of years. It will also keep the yummy breakfast foods a bit warmer. I hope he likes muffins and cocoa. No Jul morning is complete without a plethora of muffins. I tuck my feet under my legs and begin to read where I left off in A Midsummer Nights Dream. Oh, Titanya, wait until Oberon- oh! I look up, Hans, in what I'm assuming is his morning princely garb, is here. "Good morning, sunshine!" I cheerfully say.

"Good morning, Elsa," He smiles, sitting next to me. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept just fine," I smile back. "Although, I think my sister probably woke up with a pretty nasty headache from all that champagne," Four glasses. FOUR GLASSES.

"Champagne isn't very friendly with those who don't drink it that often," He says. "Blueberry muffins?"

"If you don't like blueberry, I can get get some-"

"No, no," He says. "I love blueberry muffins." There's that smile again!

"W-well," I blush, handing him one with a napkin. "Dig in," Dig in? You could have at least said ENJOY.

 **-Hans-**

Wow, she's sort of cute when she blushes. I guess the Westergard smile really does woo the ladies. I take the muffin from her and bite into it. Wait, is she watching me eat a muffin?

 **-Elsa-**

EVEN WHEN HE EATS A MUFFIN I CAN'T HELP BUT WATCH. ELSA STOP IT.

 **-Hans-**

"You know," I say, swallowing. "My parents, brothers and I used to eat blueberry muffins every Jul when I was younger,"

"Oh really?" She asks, her lips pursed. "Anna and I used to do that with our parents when we were younger...before..." Uh oh...i might have opened can of worms. "Everything happened," She blushes.

"Wait, I didn't mean any offense or anything-"

"No it's okay," She says. "It's just something I'm starting to get over one day at a time."

Change the subject, you idiot. Put the muffin down, and change the subject! "So, uh..did you have huge parties on Julaften?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Huge parties? I think you mean ENORMOUS," She says, expressing the word with her arms.

 **-Elsa-**

How I hated Julaften parties. "Enormous and BORING," I say, taking a sip of cocoa.

"Boring, huh?" Hans asks.

"There were a lot of older people that came. The older ladies always liked to pinch my cheek because it was so "cute and round". I absolutely dreaded holiday parties because of that." You, my good sir, definitely opened a can of worms with this holiday party hooey. "And, when I got older, even though I kept myself locked away from the world, that was one less thing to worry about. Heck, they didn't know about," I make a snowflake. "This."

"Well for one thing, I think your cheeks are really special. They're round, but not like two giant apples on your face," Hans says, scooting closer.

"Apples, huh?" I laugh.

"Would you be offended if I compared them to sweet rolls? Or peaches?"

"First of all, my cheeks," I place my hands on my cheeks, my lips gently puckering out as I press on my skin. "aren't schticky. Sechond, peaches are shaped like upshide-down bottomsh, and I'd be offended if you compared my cheeks to peach-cheeksh,"

Hans places his hands on my hands, gently bringing them down. He holds my hands in his and looks onto my face. "I think your cheeks, and nose, and forehead, and...those eyes. Those icy blue eyes are absolutely lovely."

"And I think," I happily sigh, my fce inching closer to his. "You lips need," I can smell his wonderful cologne on his neck. "Another's.." I close my eyes. He draws my head closer. He leans back onto the arm of the couch, our faces still attached at the lips. I gently lie on his warm chest, he runs his hands through my hair. I can feel them wander down my back and around my waist. "Your hands are wandering," I slyly smile.

"You're one to talk," Hans grins. He's right. My hands found their way to his warm chest, inside of his jacket.

 **-Hans-**

You sneaky girl. I pull her to my chest so that her head rests over my heart. I hold her delicate hand in mine. I'm not afraid of her ice magic. "Hear that?"

"Hm?" She asks. "Oh, your heart, it's beating a bit fast,"

"That's because I'm with a beautiful woman," I say. Smooth, Hans, smooth.

She runs her hand up and down my shirt. I'm pretty sure this is the first time she's done this, and has no clue what to do next. I'm not some creep that wants more than..this. But..if it happens, it happens. We're only human, right? "I've heard that compliment so many times from numerous male figures, but when you said it, it sounds more genuine."

"Maybe because I know how to woo a girl?"

"Don't push it, Westergard," Elsa says. "I may be a vulnerable female, but wooing me? You've got to try a bit harder than that,"

 **-Elsa-**

Dammit, Elsa. What are you thinking? He's probably thinking you're going to want -gulp- kjønn. No, stop it. "I uh.. don't mean...relations, or anything of that sort, but..." I sit up.

"Relations.. OH, you mean... Elsa, I'm not asking you for sex, if that's what you mean. I'd never put you in that situation. I'm not a jerk who does that."

I gulp. "Oh..well then," I'm probably beet red by now. "I-I guess we should finish breakfast and prepare for the Jul festivities..."

"R-right," He says, clearing his throat. "Breakfast was great, by the way,"

"Thank you, I'll let Chef know you really liked them," I blush. "Well, we should get going,"

"Wait, what about the muffins?"

"Oh, don't worry about those, Anna and Kris will devour them shortly. I planned on the two of us having breakfast early on so they could sleep in and do whatever married couples do."

Hans leans in closer to me as I reach for the door and whispers, "Probably making royal babies when we're not looking,"

I gasp, turn and punch Hans in the arm. "THAT'S MY SISTER!" I exclaim.

"Hey!" He recoils. "All married couples do it!"

"But...Anna...she..." And then I think about it. All those nights when things go "bump" in the night. "Oh...oh gods no..."

"Elsa! Good morning!" Anna cheerfully jumps in the door way.

"No hangover, hm?" I joke.

"Ha ha," Anna sticks her tongue out. "You're funny. I smell muffins..."

"Her sense of smell has been heightened," Hans whispers into my ear. I elbow him in the arm. "OW!"

"What did he say?" Anna furrows her brow.

"Oh..nothing," I reply. "But yes, there are muffins. Blueberry. Chef made enough for you and Kris to enjoy while I do some paperwork before our holiday "fun"" I say, my fingers making a quoting motion.

"Don't be too long, we've got presents we need to exchange," Anna smiles, latching onto a very tired Kristoff's arm, his hair still messy. "Right, Kris?"

"Huh?" He yawns. "Oh, right. And we're taking Sven out for a ride today right? He's gets really antsy since he can't stay in the palace."

"Oh! Right! You can come if you want," Anna says, looking to me.

"AH, no, I'll pass. Hans is helping me get things ready for tonight," I say.

"Ah well, suit yourself," Anna throws her hands in the air. "Now, if you excuse me, my HUSBAND and I have a date with these muffins,"

"Anna, remember we talked about our intake of breakfast food, right?"

"You're no fun," Anna rolls her eyes as she plops on the couch, in front of the tray of muffins. "Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"We'll excuse you two from your "Muffin date"," I chuckle. "Ready?" I ask Hans?"

"Hm? Ohm right. After you," Hans opens the door for me.

"Thank you, Hans," I smile, leading him out of the room and into the hallway where we will start our Jul preparations.


	3. Walkin' In A Winter Wonder-something

" _Anna, remember we talked about our intake of breakfast food, right?"_

" _You're no fun," Anna rolls her eyes as she plops on the couch, in front of the tray of muffins. "Yeah, yeah, I remember."_

" _We'll excuse you two from your "Muffin date"," I chuckle. "Ready?" I ask Hans?"_

" _Hm? Oh right. After you," Hans opens the door for me._

" _Thank you, Hans," I smile, leading him out of the room and into the hallway where we will start our Jul preparations._

"Something smells wonderful," I smile as I poke my head into the kitchen. Chef looks like she's making her irresistible Krumkake. Hans and I sneak into the kitchen and duck under the counter, slowly standing up to look upon the perfectly baked creation on the tray.

"I see you, your majesty,"

Hans and I straighten up and turn around, a goofy smile on our face. "Chef! I- uh, we- smelled, this stuff-" I say, pointing to the Krumkake. "And we...wanted to-" I look to Hans. Come on! Back me up here!

"Make sure the Krumkake was to her majesties liking," Hans piped up. Phew!

"My Krumkake is the best she's going to get, your highness," Chef steps out from behind the counter and crosses her arms, standing in front of Hans. Chef- I mean, Emily has been here ever since her father was was head chef. She's so funny. "And I can assure you that it'll rival any Krumkake of any baker in Norway,"

"Our chef back home sure makes a killer Krumkake," Hans says. You dummy, you shouldn't have done that.

"Oh really? Why don't you take a bite of the slice I just cut on the tray?" Chef challenged Hans.

"Challenge accepted," Hans says, taking the piece of Krumkake. He takes a bite of it and chews it. His eyes then open widely, looking at the piece in his hand. No words leave his mouth.

"So?" Chef smirks. "Any words, your highness?"

"This...this..." Hans says.

"Well spit it out!" Chef says.

 **-Hans-**

Dammit, she's right! Her Krumkake is really good!

 **-Elsa-**

I can see by the look of his face that he really likes it. Shouldn't have underestimated Chef's Krumkake. "So Hans, how is it?" I smirk.

"What did you add to this to make it so...damn good?" Hans asks.

"Oh, you know," Chef cheekily smiled. "I added my own twist to it... dipped the ends in some rum. Wait until you taste it when the cream is piped into it. I hope you like bourbon whipped cream, your highness."

"You dipped it in rum? Hm, never thought to do that," Hans said, taking another bite of the cone-shaped creation.

"She only makes it one day every holiday because of the whipped cream," I say. "But, enough about Krumkake," I pull Hans out of the kitchen. "We've got a ballroom to decorate."

-In the Throne Room-

Hans and I enter the ballroom. Holy cats, it's already decorated! Ornaments adorn the columns, hooked onto the strings of tinsel. Tables have already been set up and draped in bright crimson table cloths, ready to hold tonight's snacks, or as Anna likes to call it, the "appetizer". That nut. Oh! I smell pine. An enormous tree stands proudly at the entrance. I love the smell of pine, especially after the first snow. But, not when the snow is from me, of course. Snow from the sky is the best.. Kai and Gerda must of gotten the tree this morning.

Hans puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up to him and place my hand upon his. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"It's not quite as beautiful as the person standing right next to me," Hans smiles.

I blush, gently biting my lower lip. "You sure like to compliment me, you know that?"

"You don't think I go around calling my brothers beautiful, do you?" Hans chuckles as he takes his hand off of my shoulder, taking mine. I gently squeeze it as our arms fall in the gap between us.

"I hope not!" I snort. OH NO. I SNORTED. I quickly cover my nose and mouth. "I don't usually do that.."

"What? Snort?" Hans says, taking my hands down from my mouth. "I think it's cute." He pauses and smiles, looking up. "Did you happen to mention the piece of greenery hanging above us?"

"Hm?" I ask, looking up. SOMEONE, not sure who, sneakily placed mistletoe in a very convenient place, right by the patio doors. "Kai..."

"You do know what has to happen when a man and woman stand under mistletoe..right?" He asks, brushing my cheek.

Of course I do. "No, enlighten me."

 _Love knows no season_

"Well, the man places his hand behind the woman's head," He does exactly as he says, gently placing his hand behind my bun. He undoes the bun that sits on top of my head, my hair falling down my back. "brings her in close carefully, as if holding a bird with a broken wing," I softly giggle and stand on my toes.

 _Love knows no clime_

"And, after that," I sigh. "What happens next?"

"He usually takes the other hand and places it on her back," He puts his right hand under my cape and supports my back. "Draws her closer to his face,"

 _Romance can blossom any old time_

"And?"

"And does..." He stops, our mouths ready to touch. "This," I push myself up, giving him a soft kiss. This makes the third time today. It seems a bit fast, for qall of this really. But right now, I really don't care. It's the holidays, why not? We stand under the mistletoe and gently sway back and forth, as if we were dancing. He moves his head, removing his hand from the back of my head, holding my right hand. "You know Elsa, this is probably the best thing that's every happened to me in a very, very long time."

"Is that so?" I ask.

"Despite everything that's happened, yes. It really has," He says. "I feel like we'e gotten closer, even if it was through a letter."

"Well," I bat my eyes. "Why don't we go take a walk outside and get to know each other a little...better?"

"Isn't it freezing outside?"

"You must not know me, prince," I smirk, letting go of his hand. I wave my hand over his, a delicately knitted mitten covering his skin.

"First ice dresses, now mittens?"

 _Here in the open, we're walking and hoping together_

"Would you rather have chapped hands? I think not," I wink, taking his hand in mine, leading him outside into the courtyard. "But this," I say, pointing to the snow-laden courtyard. "was not my doing,"

"Mother nature at it's best, hm?" Hans asks. We begin to walk into the snow, my arm wrapped around his arm. My arm gently squeezes his. I look to him, then quickly look away. "What is it?"

"N-nothing, I-" I begin to say. I hear voices, of what seem to be children over the palace walls. "Sorry, I just heard children on the other side of the gates,"

"Why don't we go see them?" Hans asks.

"You better keep your guard up, Hans," I smile.

"And why's that?"

"Let's just say that the children of Arendelle enjoy snowball fights," I chuckle. "A lot."

"A little snow never hurt anybody," Hans states, then reciols as I shoot him a stare. "I mean, uh-, in the sense of a snowball fight,"

"Mmhm," I say. "Sure," I pull him behind me.

 **-Hans-**

She's strong. Like, really REALLY strong. She looks so frail, like she could snap in half by a gently breeze blowing on her. I'm afraid to see her pelting snowballs, and directing them at me just because she's so sneaky. Wait, why would she pelt me with snowballs? The guards open the gates for us. We turn to the left near the docks and see a group of children attempting to build an army of snowmen along the pier.

"Queen Elsa!" The kids exclaim, gathering around her.

"Busy making a snow army again, Oscar?" She chuckles.

"Yeah, but the snow is too dry to form the ball," Oscar, a brown haired boy says. "Emma, Robert, Phillip, Theo and I are about to give up and go home."

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" Elsa grins.

"Ooh!" Emma, a blonde girl exclaims. "Are you going to do the snow magic!"

"She's going to do it! I've never seen the snow magic!" Theo's eyes widen.

She chuckles and waves her hands in the air, tiny flakes of fresh powdery snow blanketing the ground. The kids begin to pack it into their hands, the smiles on their faces widening as wide as bananas. Her snow magic is really something, I'll tell you that. I walk closer to her, she turns around and smiles at me. "You've got talent, kid," I say.

"Thank you," She blushes. "I've been practicing,"

 **-Elsa-**

It makes me warm inside when the children enjoy the snow. It's not very often that Arendelle's queen has the ability to make such a thing occur. As I watch the children build their snowmen, I see two adults with what seems to be a bundle in their arms. I squint to see who it is. It's Emma's parents.

"Hello, your majesty," Emma's mother Helena bows her head down.

"It's been a while, Helena," I smile, folding my hands in front of my stomach. She's holding a baby! "I didn't know you had a little one. Boy or girl?"

Helena comes towards me with the bundled up infant. "Would you like to hold her? I promise that she doesn't bite. Well, she does but she's toothless," Helena smiles, passing me the bundle.

"Her?" I hold my arms out to receive the infant. "Hello, little one," I pull back the blanket to look at her face. "She's so small!"

Helena comes closer to me and whispers, "you didn't spend nearly an entire day in labor with her. She wasn't "small" in any of those regards," The infant reaches her hand up out of the blanket. She grasps onto my finger and smiles a very gummy smile. "That's the queen's hand you're holding, Samantha,"

"Samantha? That's a lovely name," I say.

 **-Hans-**

I never liked babies. Mostly because my nieces and nephews are little terrors. Except Brenden and Amelia, who just so happens to be Lars' children. They're the most well behaved out of a grand total of 16 nieces and nephews (10 girls and 6 boys). I walk over to Elsa and peer over her shoulder to get a glance at the newborn. She's so...wrinkly and chubby. I don't think I've ever seen a cute baby, mostly because they have Westergard genetics. Why are newborns so funny looking. But when I look at Elsa's face, she's so enamored with the little on in her arms, like it was her own. I think she'd make a great mother one day.

"Hans, isn't she adorable?" Elsa bats her lashes.

"Er, yeah, very," I clear my throat.

"You should have seen her the day she was born. Her head was weirdly shaped, she was pink and wrinkly and defiantly not so cute," The father Edmund says.

"He's right. Most babies aren't so adorable when they're born," Helena sighs. "But now, she's gotten a bit cuter, right elske?" She coos. The infant yawns and makes tiny grunting noises. "But, I think that when you have children, they'll be adorable no matter what,"

I can see Elsa blush.

"Well, when the time comes I suppose," She says.

"Mama, are we getting our tree?" Emily asks her mother.

"Of course, darling. I suppose we should get going. It's Emily's turn to pick out our tree."

"I'm going to pick the BIGGEST one in the forest!" Emily exclaims. "Oh! Thank you for the snow, Queen Elsa!"

"You're welcome, little one," Elsa says. "Well, should we take this endeavor back inside," She hands the infant back to her mother. "It's nearly lunch time, and I don't know about you, but I do get cranky if I don't eat lunch after noon,"

"Well, we don't want that, now do we?" I ask as we wave goodbye to the children. I take her delicate arm and we walk back into the palace courtyard. She's squeezing my arm again.

"Hans, do you like children?"

"Do I-what?"

"You have nieces and nephews, correct?"

I raise my brow. "I do. Ten nieces and six nephews. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing," She blushes. "Well, okay. It's not really nothing. I've been having this recurring dream about children, that's all."

"Tell me about it?" Now I'm curious to know what this dream is about.

"I can clearly picture, now I don't want to sound weird or creepy, us. And I'm holding a tiny bundle in my arms in what looks like a nursery, rocking an cranky infant to sleep. And you come into the nursery and kiss their forehead and whisper something. And then it stops right as you lean in to kiss me."

Wow, that actually sounds...nice. "It doesn't sounds creepy at all," I say, the guard opening the palace doors for us. "You never know about dreams. They all mean something, but you never know if it'll come true or not."

"Yeah, you're right," She blushes. "When I held that infant, I felt like I should be holding my own, you know? Call me crazy, but even though infants do take work, I'd love to have one of my own one day."

"Who knows," I say, bringing her close to me with me arm. "Maybe your dream will come true someday."

"My dream, you mean with-" Elsa pauses. "One could only wish, Hans."

But really, maybe it will come true Elsa. Maybe it will.


	4. And This Is Claire

" _Who knows," I say, bringing her close to me with me arm. "Maybe your dream will come true someday."_

" _My dream, you mean with-" Elsa pauses. "One could only wish, Hans."_

 _But really, maybe it will come true Elsa. Maybe it will._

 ** _-Hans-_**

"Got any ones?" Elsa asks me, lying flat on her stomach, her feet in the air.

I look through my hand of cards. Nope. "Nope, go fish,"

"You suck," She mumbles under her breath, giving me the stink eye.

"What was that?" I ask.

"She's not a very good loser when it comes to cards, Hans," Kristoff says, rearranging his cards. "When I first played chess with her, she froze the chess board right as I was about to take her Queen,"

"I didn't do it in purpose, Kristoff," Elsa snaps back. "I sneezed, that's all,"

Kristoff leans closer to me and whispers, "A sneeze out of anger is more like it,"

 **-Elsa-**

I look up to Kristoff and flick my thumb and middle finger together, a small-ish snowball pelting him in the chest. "I heard that," I furrow my brow. Look, I'm not a sore loser, really I'm not. I just...don't like losing, but I don't verbally announce it. Apparently my facial features and glares are enough to make whoever I'm playing with believe I'm going to throw a fit. For heavens sake, I'm not five.

"Now, do you have any threes?" I ask Hans.

"Let me check," He grins, slowly going through his cards. He's doing this on purpose. "Well your majesty, you're in luck, I do have a three!" He hands it to me, and as I am about to grab it, he yanks his hand away. "Oh wait that was an eight," You cheeky bastard. What? I can use colorful language if I want to. "Ah, here it is,"

I reach for it and snag it from his hand. "You're absolutely HILARIOUS," I sarcastically reply, placing the pair of cards on the ground. As Hans reaches to take a card, I head a stampede of footsteps coming from the hall. "Now, who in the world.." I ask turning my head to the door.

"ELSA. SHE'S HERE. SHE'S FIANLLY HERE!" Anna exclaims, catching her breath in the door way. Kristoff stand up and rushes to her side, leading her gently by the arm to the couch behind me.

"Hey, take it easy fiestypants," He says, Anna sitting down.

"Kris, I'm fine! Really!" Anna reassures her husband. "You can't freak out every time I briskly walk,"

"That wasn't a brisk walk, Anna," I say sitting up. "it sounded like a stampede of reindeer coming down the hallway,"

"You guys, I'm fine, really!" Anna insists.

"Well, you remember what you-know said, rright?" Kristoff asks.

"I don't know who" I say looking to Kristoff. "Who's this you-know-who?"

"Doc-" Kristoff begins to say.

"ELSAAAAAAAAAAA!" I hear a melodious voice sing from the doorway. "ANNAAAAA!" I KNOW THAT VOICE ANYWHERE.

"Is that her?" I excitedly ask. Anna nods yes. "I forgot to tell you Hans, you get to meet a very good friend of myself and Anna,"

"Oh really?" He asks. "Is this person an opera singer?"

"She wishes," Anna pipes up. "We're in the study, Claire!"

Claire, a young woman of twenty-three (the same age as myself), enters the study with a fluffy-lump in her hand- oh wait, it's that White Persian cat of hers. That cat is spoiled beyond belief. ANYWAYS, in her emerald green gown, she sets the cat down and excitedly exclaims, "GOD JUL, PEOPLE OF ARENDELE!"

"God Jul, Claire," I smile, standing up to embrace her.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS ELSA. You're not so much of a twig anymore, aren't you? You finally got her to eat, didn't you Anna? And those platinum locks of hair!" Please make it stop. STOP.

"You see," Anna says to Hans. "Claire and ourselves go waaaaaaaaaaaay back. She's definitely...well, a different breed, that's for sure.

 **-Hans-**

Maybe I should intervene, Elsa looks like she's about to punch her square in the nose. If this is how they greet each other after a long period of time, then that Claire must be a screwball. I stand up and clear my throat. Claire looks right at me with her hazel eyes, her face lighting up. Oh, oh gods, she's coming towards me.

"YOU," She says, her finger poking my chest. "You must be the Hans Elsa has told me all about," She looks me up and down. Are you a vulture getting ready to feast on me or something?

"I..uh..suppose?" I look to Elsa. Help me?"

 **-Elsa-**

"Yes, Claire," I smile, standing at his side, taking his hand. "Same Hans," I squeeze his hand gently.

"Hm," She says, her hand on her chin as if she's thinking. "I thought he'd be a lot taller. And have brown hair, not red."

"She thinks so highly of me, doesn't she?" He whispers to me.

"It's just a few hours that you have to put up with her," I reply. "She's family, so we sort of have to keep her for the holidays,"

"Okay, maybe I can tolerate her for a few hours," He says.

"For me?"

"I- -sigh- yeah," He smiles, kissing my cheek.

"That is just so adorable, Elsa," Claire bats her eyelashes. "So are you two like...an item or something? You didn't say much about him except that you two write each other and such,"

"Well," I begin.

"I wouldn't say that we are an item, persay," Hans chimes in. "We're very good friends, and maybe one day we'll be something more. But for now, just very, very," He winks at me. "Good friends."

I blush.

"Uh huh..," Claire says. "Yeah, I can tell you two have snogged,"

"Wh-what?!" We both stammer.

"Well, you've got the holding hands part down, I assume that sometime between his arrival and today you two probably did more than hold hands,"

"Claire..." I growl.

"What? I know these things, Els," She flops on the couch next to Anna. "Mmhm, I knew it,"

"Knew "what" exactly?" Anna asks her brow raised. Claire places her hand on Anna's stomach and gently presses on it. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"You hate carrots," Claire says. "And when I got here ,you were chomping on a carrot before you booked it up here. You've got to be more careful if there's a," She whispers into Anna's ear. My sisters face turns beet red.

"HOW? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW?"

"Good guess, since we all know how much you hate carrots," Everyone stares at Claire. "What? Did you all not notice it either?"

"Notice what?" I ask. "Anna, what is she talking about?"

Anna sighs and takes Kristoff's arm. "Thanks to this stinker," She shoves Claire in the arm. "Our surprise for tonight is pretty much ruined,"

 **-Hans-**

I knew it. There's a bun in the oven baking away. The muffins she inhaled were a dead giveaway.

 **-Kristoff-**

Well, guess the cat's out of the bag.

 **-Anna-**

Dammit Claire, always having spoiling the fun.

 **-Elsa-**

I raise my brow and look to Anna. "Anna, what is it?"

My sister bites her lip and looks to Kristoff. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "I guess we should tell them now, feistypants,"

"Elsa," Anna smiles, getting up from the couch and coming to my side. She takes my hands and holds them gently in between hers. "You're going to be a very, very lucky aunt in the summer time," She smiles.

"I...aunt?" I squeak.

"We found out a few days ago when you went to town for a few hours. I had that really bad upset stomach and we thought it was a bug? Turns out it wasn't a bug at all," Anna says.

"I-uh," I awkwardly smile. "Congratulations, Anna," Anna embraces me and rubs my back. A part of me feels like I'm going to lose a part of my litter sister. She's going to become a mother, for goodness sake!

"Everything's going to be fine, Elsa," Anna pats my back. "Nothing is ever going to change between us. You're my big sister!"

Well you do have a point. I sigh, nuzzling into my sisters neck. "I'm really happy for you, Anna. I truly am,"

 **-Hans-**

I can see in Elsa's expression that she's a bit jealous. Her sister married the reindeer man- I mean Ice Harvester, and now they're expecting a little royal bundle of joy. Of course she's going to have the green-eyed devil of jealousy for a while. I did when Lars got married. And had his kids. Stupid Lars and your fancy wedding. Ahem, anyways...

 **-Elsa-**

"Well," I say, slowly backing away from Anna. "I suppose we should greet the rest of our guests that should be arriving soon," I wipe a tear that's on the verge of falling onto my cheek.

"Oo! I'll go with you!" Claire leaps from the couch and wraps her arm in mind. She leads me out fo the room and pulls me aside. "Hey, are you okay? I realize I can be uite a loud mouth, but I didn't mean anything to offend you or Anna-"

"No, Claire, it's fine," I sniffle, wiping my nose.

"Not the waterworks," She says, handing me her handkerchief. "I swear it's clean,"

I dab my eyes with it. "I dont' know why I'm crying," I sniffle again. "I should be happy for them. I am. But...She's my little sister..."

"Hey hey," Claire pulls me closer. "This feeling? It'll pass in time. Anna and Kristoff will always be there, even if there is a new addition added in the summer time."

"Yeah?"

"Well, yeah! That little prince, or princess, will be so so lucky to have an aunt like you. I mean, you'll be their first experience with snow. It's doesn't have to be winter when they make their first snowman. Or throw snow at their father when they get cranky,"

"Yeah," I wipe a tear away. "I could teach him or her how to ice skate ibt he middle of summer,"

"Atta girl!" Claire pats my back. "You'll be a great aunt, Elsa. But when you have children of your own, I think you'll be a fantastic mother. Because you'd have experience with Anna's little ones."

"Give it a few years," I chuckle. "I'm not getting married anytime soon,"

"Uh uh," Claire says. "I'll give it a year. Two tops," She winks.

"Claire," She walks away. "Claire come back!"

"La la la, gonna meet our guests, can't hear you!"

Brat... Yeah right, like I'm really going to get married in two years. I feel someone wrap an arm around mine. HANS.

"Have a nice chat?" He asks, lifting my chin up. "Have you been crying?"

"N-no," I say. "Why do you ask?"

"Your makeup is running," He takes his thumb and wipes under my eye. "There, better."

"Takk," I say.

"Velkommen," He places a kiss on my cheek. "And I think you'll be a wonderful aunt,"

" You're the third person to think so," I smile.

"If it's said three times, then it's bound to be true," He winks.


	5. More Than A Friend

" _Your makeup is running," He takes his thumb and wipes under my eye. "There, better."_

" _Takk," I say._

" _Velkommen," He places a kiss on my cheek. "And I think you'll be a wonderful aunt,"_

" _You're the third person to think so," I smile._

" _If it's said three times, then it's bound to be true," He winks._

* * *

"Agh," Claire loudly exaggerates on the library couch. "Why are men so...so..."

"Weird?" Chef chimes in, taking a sip of piping out Glogg. "Maybe you're the only one who thinks that, dear," She smirks.

"Okay," Claire sits up and stares at Chef. "Who did Anna marry? Mister Pungent Reindeer King, that's who. You? I don't know who you married, but I'm assuming your fella is a palace guard or dreamy hunk on staff,"

"Heh," Chef chuckles. I know that chuckle. Boy is Claire in for loop. "I'm not married, Claire. Oh, and also, I find the fairer sex more appealing than the "manly" type."

"Wait...what?" Claire's brow raises. "But...you have a daughter that's a year old now.."

"I do, indeed." She smiles. Chef-I mean, Emily's daughter is such a cutie. "Only because of..circumstance,"

"Circumstance..what do you mean by-" I cut Claire off.

"Claire, I think right now, that's another story for another day," I say. "It's just us ladies, no male companions. Let's relish in this moment, why don't we?"

"But if you want to talk about weird, that Ginger Snap sure caught my sisters, attention," Anna giggles.

I stiffen, choking on my Glogg. "ANNA!"

"But hey," She smirks. "He found his lucky star, well, snowflake I suppose,"

Oh, sister of mine. I sigh, placing the cup of Glogg onto the end table. I stand up and stretch my arms towards the ceiling. With a yawn, I stand up and walk to the doors. It's too early for bed, but... maybe he got bored too. Not that I'm expecting that he'll escape from the barrage of Noblemen that pinned him in the corner of the throne room. Not literally. They're probably drinking some aged brandy or scotch and do whatever men do on holidays like Jul.

"Elsa, wait," Anna says, grabbing my wrist. "Did I say something? Please, don't go. If you're upset, please, tell me what I did,"

"You didn't do anything, Anna," I smile, placing my hand on hers. "It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted,"

"She's gonna cuddle with the Ginger Snap," I hear Claire mumble from her cup.

"No," I straighten up. "I'm not. I'm going to go make my rounds, say goodnight and go to bed. So, don't stop because I'm tired. You stay up as LATE as you want to,"

"I think Chef beat you to it, Els," Anna says. Well what do you know. One cup of Glogg knocks our lovely chef right out. "And as long as you're really okay, I guess it's goodnight. From both of us," Anna says, standing up to give me a hug. I slightly hesitate and back- no. No more of that. I wrap my arms around her snugly and nuzzle into her neck. "Goodnight, Elsa," She whispers.

"God natt, min søster," I whisper back. "And Claire," I say audibly.

"Nighty night," Claire hiccups. "Shee you in th' mornin,"

-Hans-

I hate men. Even in my family, all the males congregate into a study or hall and drink brandy to their hearts content while making sick jokes about the fairer sex. Now here I am, stuck on the couch in one of the like, what, four studies, a cup of egg nog in my right hand. Hello egg nog, down the hatch. I take a drink of it.

"WELL, CONGRATULATIONS, BJORNGAM!" The Marquis of Oslo booms, smacking the poor guy on the back. "DO you expect a handsome buck or a lovely doe?"

"Well, uh," Kristoff stammers. I raise my brow. "You know how those things work," He rubs the back of his neck. "Won't know till the baby is here and all..."

Poor guy. The moment the news of a new royal baby hits fresh ears, everyone goes bananas. Except for Elsa. She's the exception. Me? A new arrival is old news. Trust me, I've got nieces and nephews and ever new one is a curse, not a blessing. One of the brats gave Citron a nasty trim on his tail. There's more white hair than blank on my poor guy's flank.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I hear a sweet voice say. ELSA. YOU'RE HERE.

"Ah, your majesty!" The Duke of Scarbrough exclaims. "Come to join the excitement with a round of darts?"

"N-no," I see her blush. "I'm just making my rounds to bid my guests goodnight," I can see she's tired. Her eyes are starting to droop from being so tired. She's the queen. She's got an excuse to check out early. "And if you gentlemen remember, we have meeting right at nine, if you recall." And in that moment, every head turned to the queen as if they had just learned of the event. "W-what? You did happen to notice it in the invitation I sent you, correct?"

"OH!" They exclaim. I shake my head and smack my forehead. Idiots.

Of course, your majesty," Kai, one of the more sensible males around here says. "I'll make sure they're up bright and early,"

"Thank you -yawn- Kai," Elsa yawns. The sensible thing to do is to escort her majesty to her bed chambers. Yeah, I'll do that.

"Ah- Els- Your Majesty," I say, remembering I'm in front of "important people", "I'll escort you to the living hall, if you don't mind,"

"Mm," She smiles. Yeah, she's really tired. "Motion -yawn- granted," She yawns. YES. FREEDOM. I link my arm in hers and lead her out of the study, into the hall. She wraps her arm around mine every so tightly, resting her head on my shoulder. "Today was..nice," She tiredly says.

"Much nicer than any Jul I've had at home," I say, my head on hers.

 **-Elsa-**

"I just wish that today didn't have to end," I sigh. "Well, this afternoon, mainly,"

"I agree," He says. We take the first step onto the staircase. I pause. I feel my heart begin to flutter as we get closer to the living hall.

"Are-are you alright?" He asks, stepping in front of me and lifting my chin. His emerald green eyes pierce through mine. I nod my head. What is this feeling? My heart begins to race faster every inch he gets closer to me. I felt it this morning in the study. Do..Do I act on it or what? "Elsa, you're a bit flushed, you're warm," His hand flies to my forehead. "You don't have a fever,"

"I-I think..." I stammer.

"What?"

 **"I...I..." I'm pretty sure my c** heeks are as red as tomatoes. "I think...I..."

"Elsa, love,"

"L-l-l-l," OH come on, spit it out already, Elsa! "Lo-"

"Perhaps their highness's would prefer to show affection in one of the spare rooms?" I hear a familiar voice say. GERDA?

"I-we, uh, you see," I stammer, Hans grabbing me so I don't topple down the stairs.

"Not that it's any of my business," She says. "But you two seem as if you have some "tension" to work out between you. We noticed it at supper and before you two split into your respective groups." Caught red handed by Gerda. "You two are adults, and I'd rather you to work things out in private than have the dignitaries see their queen tangled in Sir Hans' arms,"

"Tension?" Hans nervously asks. "Whatever do you mean by..." He takes another look at me. What are you looking at. STOP LOOKING AT ME, IT'S PRETTY DAMN OBVIOUS I HAVE DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR YOU, GINGER SNAP. "Oh," He realizes.

-Hans-

Now I think I know what Gerda meant by "tension". "Ah," Ah? Is that ALL you can say to that? Look at her, LOOK AT HER. Okay, look away, she's looking back at you with that "look".

"If you do, which I'm hoping won't be the case," Gerda says. "I've got some tea," She says with an emphasis on "tea". "You know where to find me," She says.

"Gerda, wait-" Elsa says.

"Now don't let me ruin your Jul, your majesty. After all, aren't you supposed to spend this holiday with the ones or the "one" you love?" She winks.

Elsa then looks back to me, biting her lower lip. "You heard the woman," I say.

-Elsa-

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. ELSA. Don't do it. DON'T DO IT. I break from Hans' hold and scurry up the stairs. "I THINK I MAY HAVE DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR YOU, HANS." Oh yeah, blurt it out so the whole palace can hear, why don't you?

"Elsa, wait!"

"I've said too much!" I cover my mouth and run up the stairs as fast as I can. I nearly reach the top, but silly me, I miss a step and twist my ankle on the second-to-last step. "OW!" I exclaim, trying to ice my ankle before it starts to bruise and swell.

"Your ankle, hold on," He says, ripping a piece of his shirt off, wrapping my ankle in it.

"Hans, you've done so much-" He stops me, his soft lips finding mine once more. I close my eyes wrap my arms around his neck. His free hand supports my back as he lifts me into his arms. He nuzzles his forehead onto mine.

"I think I may have developed more than friendship feelings for you as well," He kisses me. "Min snøflak,"


	6. Because He Loves You

_"_ _Your ankle, hold on," He says, ripping a piece of his shirt off, wrapping my ankle in it._

 _"_ _Hans, you've done so much-" He stops me, his soft lips finding mine once more. I close my eyes wrap my arms around his neck. His free hand supports my back as he lifts me into his arms. He nuzzles his forehead onto mine._

 _"_ _I think I may have developed more than friendship feelings for you as well," He kisses me. "Min_ _snøflak_ _,"_

"Get a room," We whip our heads to the middle of the staircase. Anna and Kristoff, linked arm in arm. "As much as I love you, dear sister, I don't think the staircase wants a part of this,"

"Anna-"

"She tripped," Hans says, holding my ankle up, my dress falling past his shirt bandage. His eyes turn to my ankle, he blushes.

"Put her leg down," Anna says, smacking him on the head with back of her head. "And yes, she's a female."

"Wait..no, what?"

"Was that really necessary, fiesty pants?" Kristoff asks.

"What? I can't make a joke?"

I'm pretty sure my face is about as red as a tomato now. God, Anna, I love you but why do you do this to me?! "Anna, don't you have somewhere to be?" Ha, go to bed, dork.

"No, not really," Anna looks to her husband. "We're on our way to bed, which you should be as well. And we all know how grumpy you can be when you don't get enough sleep before a big meeting," She says. I stick my tongue out at her. Hans gently helps me up from off the stair, helping my hobble to the top of the staircase. "And YOU, She points to Hans.

 **-Hans-**

"Yes, your highness?" I grin.

"You get your flank back to your room ASAP, or else you'll find yourself in the stables with Sven," Anna gives me her famous death glare, according to Elsa it's pretty famous around the palace.

"I keep my word," I reply. "You should be more worried about your sisters foot more than anything," I say, scooping Elsa up off of her feet.

"Oo!" She exclaims, arms wrapped around my neck. "My hero," She blushes, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight, Anna,"

"Yeah, yeah," Anna rolls her eyes, Kristoff pulling her away to their end of the living quarters. "I better not find you in her room come morning!" She calls back to me.

"Anna..." Elsa blushes. I carry her to her room and reach my hand out to turn the doorknob. I turn it, open the door and swiftly carry the queen to her bed. I grab a throw pillow from one of the couches near the balcony doors, placing it next to her wrapped ankle. As I unwrap the piece of cloth from around her delicate ankle, I notice that her skin has begun to slightly bruise and swell. I carefully lift her foot, she winces as it touches the pillow. "Ow," She winces.

"Sorry," I say. "Just need to keep your foot slightly elevated so no more damage comes to your ankle,"

"No, its not your fault," She sighs. "I should know better than to run up stairs in a floor-length gown," She says, bending over her legs, her hand waving over ankle. A webbing of ice began to surround her ankle, delicate crystals of ice wrapping around her swollen skin. "But..I wasn't lying when I said I may have developed feelings for you.." She blushes.

"And now you know the feeling is mutual," I sit next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Isn't it funny how things work, how you can develop a relationship by just writing back and forth?"

"Have to start somewhere, don't you?" Elsa asks, flopping back on her pillows. "I apologize if what Gerda said offended you,"

"Offended me?" I laugh. "Her comments made my day, believe it or not,"

"How so?" She raises her brow.

"W-well, first of all, we are adults," I begin. "And to me, unless the feeling was mutual, if you know which feeling I'm referring to,"

"Oh, I catch your drift," Elsa nods her head.

"I can wait. I'll wait as long as I can," I reply, my fingers running through her platinum locks.

 **-Elsa-**

So, I think I'd be lying if I said there was no tension between us. I have romantic feelings for Hans, I really do. And for some reason, I feel like there is a desire, like a spark ready to ignite, but at the same time, there isn't. It's sort of hard to really sort out there feelings when you've got a kingdom to rule over, make sure your sister stays out of trouble, and make sure you're doing everything to make sure you keep yourself safe. I really do love Hans. Both as a friend and as...maybe something more than just a friend.

"Can I tell you something?" I blush.

"Anything, Elsa," Hans smiles.

"When I sent that first letter, I didn't think you'd reply," I say. "I just thought you'd probably want nothing to do with me,"

"In all honesty, I didn't," Hans sighs. "I almost didn't reply because I was afraid I'd sound needy for synpathy," He pulls me closer. "But, In the end I'm glad I did," He says. "My brothers refused to talk to me, except Lars,"

"Lars is the middle brother, correct?" I ask.

"The best middle brother anyone could ask for," He smiles. "He can be a prick if he wanted-" He pauses. "Oops, didn't mean to include that in the sentence,"

I giggle. "Hans it's fine," I say. "I may be queen, but if you ask Anna, I can swear like one of my Naval Sailors,"

"You don't strike me as someone who swears," Hans raises his brow.

"There a re quite a few things that I've never told you about, Hans," I say. "Like...I've never actually kissed anyone until you came here,"

"Really?" Hans asks. "I can't say I've kissed anyone either. Well, almost, but you know how that went,"

"Yeah, not going to bring that up again," I stop him. "OH, I also can't stand green beans,"

"What?! I LOVE green beans, how can you NOT like them?"

"I refuse to eat any green vegetable, except lettuce on sandwiches,"

"I'd laugh if you said your favorite sandwich was ham-"

"And cheese with olives, pepper, a little olive oil pickles and tomato!" We say in unison.

"It's sort of crazy then," Hans clears his throat.

"We really like ham and cheese...sandwiches?" I giggle.

"I was going to say that," Hans winks.

* * *

"Your majesty, good morning," The Duke of Edinburgh says, bowing his head as I make my entrance into the meeting hall.

"Good morning, everyone," I smile, nodding my head. My bangs bounce off my forehead. Today, I fashioned my hair into my signature twisted bun. I always forget to pin my bangs back, but when I do, the entire look looks sort of weird... Anyways... "I can assume you all slept well?" I am so tired. They can't tell, but Hans and I stayed up until...maybe an hour ago just talking about everything and anything. I just want to sleep...

"Of course, your majesty," Sir Franz Frankenmeuler pipes up. Inside, I slightly cringe every time that man says anything. Really though, The only reason he's on this meeting board is because he oversees all of the monetary data for the trade routes. Which, I might add, have been dangerously low numbers because someone likes to keep a few krone for themselves... And unfortunately he's the only one qualified for the job. "Now, about the trade in Oslo-" He yammers on. I roll my eyes as my chin rests in my hand.

"Elsa," Claire nudges me.

"Hm?" I ask.

"Under the table," Claire whispers, slinking out of her chair onto the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me," I sigh. I look to my left, then to my right. No one is paying attention on my end, so I slide down with Claire. "Any reason we're talking under the table?"

"Yeah, I don't want your ginger prince hearing us talk," She whispers.

"Do you have something against him or something? If you do, then tell him,"

"No, well, maybe. It's just...that before you came in, Sir Franz was taking about the Southern Isles possibly going to war with Weselton, over a dispute of land, and something about trade...I don't know if Hans knows, but apparently his big brother Heinrich is under the impression that you already know and are willing to help in their defense..."

"Wait..what? Since when do Weselton and the Southern Isles have a trade agreement?" I whisper.

"Why don't you ask Prince Sidebruns?"

"We'll talk about this later, Claire," I reply, crawling back to my chair. She grabs me by the ankle, and by ankle I mean the one I twisted last night "OW, WHAT?!"

"Do you really trust him?" She asks with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I-I do,"I reply. "I'm not going to talk about this until I've had a nap. I didn't get any sleep last night, whatsoever,"

"So YOU two were the ones up laughing in the early hours of the morning!"

"Claire..." I growl.

"Well, at least you two weren't getting...acquainted with one another..if you know what I mean..."

"I'm leaving now," I blush, finding my way back to my chair. The Southern Isles going to war with Weselton? Impossible. I pause as Kai begins to speak.

"How dare you believe our Queen would ever consider aiding in such a..pointless war!" Kai exclaims. Who is this directed to? I really hope it's Franz...

"And how DARE you think that I would just come all this way and ask her majesty to do this!" Hans angrily replies. "I have NOTHING to do with this stupid scuffle between my eldest brother and Weselton. I would never even consider asking her for any sort of aid, because she has NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" So he does know...

"Have you fallen for the queen, Admiral?" Sir Franz slyly asks.

Admiral? Wait...since when..?

"It's none of your business whether or not I've "fallen" for her," Hans growls. "My brother screwed up, and because of that, he wants someone else to fight his battles for him. So, did he send me to ask her majesty for aid? Yes. Am I going to? For fucks sake, NO."

Oh Hans... why didn't you tell me?

"Oo, good thing we didn't go up, huh?" Claire whispers, plopping next to me. "He's doing this for your sake, Elsa,"

"Claire, I can't-"

"He loves you," Claire smiles. "And he's doing this because of it."


	7. These Lovely Hands

" _It's none of your business whether or not I've "fallen" for her," Hans growls. "My brother screwed up, and because of that, he wants someone else to fight his battles for him. So, did he send me to ask her majesty for aid? Yes. Am I going to? For fucks sake, NO."_

 _Oh Hans... why didn't you tell me?_

" _Oo, good thing we didn't go up, huh?" Claire whispers, plopping next to me. "He's doing this for your sake, Elsa,"_

" _Claire, I can't-"_

" _He loves you," Claire smiles. "And he's doing this because of it."_

I don't know whether I should be upset that a certain prince failed to tell me that there's to be an impending war between Weselton and and Southern Isles, or relieved that he defended me. As I continue to "hide" under the table with said cousin, I can't help but fight back a few tears. I know Hans cares for me. But now I see he really REALLY cares for me. She nudges me in the arm as I wipe my cheek from a single tear.

"Oh Elsa," she whispers, taking my hand. "Maybe we should go back up, I think it's safe to hit the surface,"

I nod, following Claire's lead. OH! "Wait!" I loudly whisper.

"Hm?" She pauses.

With a flick of my wrist a flurry of snow shoots through the chair of the obnoxious dignitary, creating a "splat" sound as the snow hits the wall. "What was that?" A few of the men ask. Claire peers over edge of the table and quickly waves to me to get moving. While the men are distracted, we hurriedly crawl to our seats, just in time for Chef to enter with some freshly baked- I'm pretty sure they're scones. Yep. Scones. I flatten the flyaway hairs back into my twist and clear my throat, straightening up. Every head, including Claire's, looks toward me.

"Your majesty, you're back," Kai chimes up.

"I'm sorry, I needed to ice my foot," I lie. Well, sort of. My ankle is still a bit swollen from my klutziness last night, so I'm kind of telling the truth. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much except that-" Bishop French begins to say, Kai covering his mouth, along with Hans doing the same.

"Nothing, your grace," Hans reddens. "It's nothing that," he pauses. "Concerns you,"

"Oh, I see," I sigh. "Nothing that I should know about?" Which we're going to discuss at a later time, Hans.

"We're sure," Kai glares at whats-his-stupid-face at the end of the table. "And it won't be spoken about again, understood?" he slightly growls.

"Transparently," Franz furrows his brow.

I look over to Hans, who quickly looks away from me. I can read your face that you're hiding something. The rule of thumb, women always learn the truth. "Well, then I suppose we should move on to the next agenda, the Spring Equinox Festival," I shuffle through the pile of papers with the list of today's agenda. No one says anything. Seriously? "Unless there's something else much more important we have yet to discuss that has not been on our list,"

"Maybe we should bring it to her attention," General Klaus leaned over to Kai and whispered.

"Bring what, exactly?" I raise my brow. Oh, I know exactly what.

"Well, erm, your grace," Phillip, our newly installed drill Sergeant speaks up. "It has-well, uh,"

I grip the end of the table tighter as the seconds fly by. I'm pretty sure ice is starting to seep into the tiny cracks in the wood, spreading from my end to the far end. Yeah, it's already happening. "My patience is growing thin, gentlemen," I stand up, fists clenched.

"Like your ice," I head Franz mutter from the end of the table.

"Excuse me?" I growl.

"Your majesty, do you really expect us to believe that you iced your foot?" I can feel my eye twitch as his mouth continues to yammer on.

"Enough," I murmur. Control it, Elsa... Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hans push his chair back and angrily walk to Franz. You've done so well at it... Don't let this egoistisk faen luke get the best of you.

"Dipping under the table is definitely something a ruling monarch should not do in the presence of her-"

"Leave her alone," Hans snarls as he gets closer.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" I angrily exclaim, my arm flying over the table, shards of ice, as sharp as swords shooting from the wooden structure. I feel my heart begin to beat faster as my breathing picks up. Every person, including Claire, at the table backs away in fear, like they did on the night of my coronation. What...what have I done...

"Elsa," I hear Hans say, dropping his hands, inches from Franz's neck.

I look around at my council, the look of fear etched on their faces burning into my mind. I slowly back up. "N-no," I shake my head. "I..I have to go," I start to run. Run and don't look back...for now.

 **-Hans-**

"ELSA!" I cry as the queen books it out of the meeting room. I feel a hand grab mine and yank it. Claire?

"Come on, Ginger Snap," She tugs my arm. "We've got some talking to do,"

She pulls me out of the meeting room and into the long, narrow hallway. We follow a trail of ice into the throne room, into the main hallway, outside into the main courtyard and around the corner of the palace. I hear faint sounds of crying and sniffling not too far from where Claire and I are standing. I can't help but feel responsible for this. Yeah, I should have told her about the impending war, but...for her own safety, she doesn't need to be a part of this. My idiot brother thought that Elsa's ice magic would set the record straight with Weselton. Great thinking Heinrich... I told him I refused to ask, his reply, " _You've gotten close to the Queen of Arendelle, I'm sure they've got a bone to pick with Weselton,_ "

Claire clears her throat and steps in front of me. "I know you care for Elsa, Hans," she says. "It's really not my place to tell you what you did was..."

"A dick move?"

"Yeah, exactly," she nods. "You did it for her sake, but I mean, if you did tell her she probably would have worked out a way to help without resorting to ice magic. She's been so stressed Hans," she gently grabs my wrist and pulls me to the stables. "And I want you to know that she thinks of you to help control the ice,"

"She-she does?"

"Mmhm," she nods. "And she needs you more than ever," She nudges her head to the door way, where the ice stops.

I nod and enter the stables. As I look around, I try to look for signs of Elsa. A cape, maybe the skirt of her dress- ah, her foot. I peer around the corner of a Butterscotch mare's stable, Elsa huddled under her blanket, sobbing into the mare's coat. "Elsa," I say.

"Gå vekk," She sniffles, muffled.

I assume that's Norwegian for "Go away,". I kneel down in the hay ext to her, placing my arm around her back as is sharply moves up and down from her labored breathing. "Min kjærlighed, tale med mig, (my love, talk to me)" I rub her back.

"Why..." She wipes her nose. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her head turns to me. Eyes red, cheeks streaked with tears, and snot starting to drip from her nose.

I pull out my handkerchief and hold it under her delicate nose. "Blow," I say. She does, her nose makes a honking sound as she blows. "Elsa, I didn't tell you because I don't want you getting involved with the stupid thing my brother did," I lift her chin. "He's an ass, just like that... Franz Whatever-his-last-name-is,"

-Elsa-

I dab my eyes with the edge of Hans' white handkerchief. "But he was sort of right, I had no business to be under that table,"

"I think you should be able to do whatever you want to do Elsa," Hans says. "Hell, I would have joined you if you wanted,"

"Well, Claire was the one who told me about..you know..."

"Of course she did.." He sighs. "But, he was right, about one thing?"

"Hm?" I look to him. "And that was?"

"That I've fallen for you even more," He takes my hands, which are still trembling. "These hands make wondrous things. They write beautiful letters, handle the most delicate of pastries, gently cradle a newborn babe," he places my right hand over his heart. "This hand will never hurt me," He takes my left hand and kisses it, he places it on his shoulder. "Neither will this one," He pulls me closer and kisses the crook of my neck. "And I will NEVER, ever hurt you," he softly replies.

"Admiral..." I whisper, my heart fluttering.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm in love," I smile. Hans' back gently lowers to the ground, I follow, lying on his chest. I bring the blanket over us, snuggling close to my prince. "Jeg er forelskrt I deg min prins i sør (I'm in love with you, my prince of the south),"

* * *

 _ **When Elsa says "egoistisk faen luke", she's basically calling Duke Franz a "selfish fuck weed". See? She's capable of colorful language. ;)**_


	8. A Roll in the Hay

" _Well, Claire was the one who told me about..you know..."_

" _Of course she did.." He sighs. "But, he was right, about one thing,"_

" _Hm?" I look to him. "And that was?"_

" _That I've fallen for you even more," He takes my hands, which are still trembling. "These hands make wondrous things. They write beautiful letters, handle the most delicate of pastries, gently cradle a newborn babe," he places my right hand over his heart. "This hand will never hurt me," He takes my left hand and kisses it, he places it on his shoulder. "Neither will this one," He pulls me closer and kisses the crook of my neck. "And I will NEVER, ever hurt you," he softly replies._

" _Admiral..." I whisper, my heart fluttering._

" _Yes, my love?"_

" _I'm in love," I smile. Hans' back gently lowers to the ground, I follow, lying on his chest. I bring the blanket over us, snuggling close to my prince. "Jeg er forelskrt I deg min prins_ _i sør_ _(I'm in love with you, my prince of the south),"_

 ** _-Hans-_**

I pull the blanket that covers Elsa's back closer to her neck. She's not the one that's cold though. I AM! It's like...thirty degrees and it's snowing! Okay, so a little snow never hurt anybody, did it? Er, well, I take that back. I've got a snow-maker in my arms at the moment and I'm sure she doesn't want to be reminded of what happened to Anna. ANYWAYS.

"This Spring Festival you brought up, tell me more about it," I say, my hands undoing Elsa's delicately wrapped bun.

"Well, technically it's in the summer time, but it's been celebrated the day before summer, which is Anna's birthday. We invite the entire town, there's a lot of food, and by a lot I mean the amount of food could probably feed the entire coastline of Norway," Elsa says, snuggling closer, "We usually start at about six in the evening with some games and light snacking. Then Kristoff and a few of the guardsmen make this gigantic bonfire," She sits up and uses her arms to describe how big the pit is. "And we roast marshmallows, eat the food that Chef- er, Emily, prepared in advance, and just dance, eat, drink and have fun until the wee hours of the morning,"

"Dance huh?" I raise my brow. "Like a rain dance so you'll get at least some summer rain before the hot days?"

Elsa laughs, covering her mouth. As she sits up, her platinum locks fall to her back. She brushes her bangs out of her eyes and smiles. "Not exactly, Hans," She says. "It's been a tradition ever since I can remember. I think the earliest memory I can remember, is Anna being born the next day. My mother and I were dancing with horribly made flower crowns on our heads, and she just doubles over, and of course I freak out and get Gerda and Papa. I was so confused as to why Gerda rushed my mother away when we lit the bonfire, I didn't register that she was in labor with Anna,"

"That must have been rough," I say.

"Yeah, but I got a little sister out of it, which was nice," She goofily smiles. She then paused, and rolled off into the hay. "I think you'd enjoy one of Arendelle's festivals any time of the year," She bats her lashes.

"I might just have to come to one of them, now won't I?" I ask, drawing Elsa in for a kiss. But I stop as I hear footsteps. "Hear that?"

 **-Elsa-**

I whip my head around, the sound of footsteps close to the stables. "Hide," I say, clambering to my hands and knees, climbing over my mare, Karamell.

"Where!" Hans loudly whispers.

There's enough room behind Karamell, so I motion for Hans to hop over my mare. He does, flopping onto his chest, making an "OOF" sound. "SHH," I say, lying flat on the ground.

"Kris,she HAS to be here,"

"You know, feisty pants, she could have just as easily covered her footprints because, I don't know, maybe she doesn't want anyone to find her," Kristoff says. "I'd be angry if no one told me about a war that was hush-hush,"

"Kris, I know my sister," Anna's tone changes to that of a concern. "I ALWAYS find her here with Karamell. SEE! Those are HER footprints,"

"And I can can assume she has a visitor," Kristoff says.

NO, NO DON'T COME IN!

"Uh huh," Anna says.

-Karamell whinnies-

"Easy girl," I whisper, brushing Karamell's mane. "Shh,"

 **-Anna-**

"Elsa!" I call into the stables. It's pretty empty, which is unusual around this time of year. As I peek around Sven's stable, wait- is that Han's horse? I raise my brow and walk closer to him. Sitron, I think that's what Prints Gingerface calls him. Wait, what's he doing in Karamell's re stable? "Oh, I see you've met my sisters lovely mare," I rest against the post. "Purebred Norwegian Fjord Horse, fastest mare you'll ever see in Arendelle," Karamell snorts and flicks her tail across Citron's face. "Well, don't get too comfortable with her, we don't need any ponies galloping around the courtyard JUST yet,"

I turn and sigh. Well, guess she's not here. Unless she's hiding- I turn around. Just slightly, peeking out from behind of Karamell's back, I see a foot pop from behind. I crawl over Citron and peer over Karamell, and what do I see? My dear sister and Ginger Prince. "Well, I see you two have had a jolly time rolling in the hay, hm? "

"Anna, no, I can explain!" Elsa says, struggling to sit up in her confined spot.

 **-Elsa-**

I move my am back to help me sit up, and I feel something...squishy from my forearm to my palm. I feel around again. OH. OH NO.

 **-Hans-**

A sour face appears on Elsa's face. She sits across from me sort of...frozen in place. "Elsa, you alright?"

Elsa shakes her head no, lip bit and brow furrowed. "I NEED A BATH,"

 **-Elsa-**

And..I smell it. Thank you, Karamell. "Anna, could you get me rag to wipe my arm off?" I ask, holding my arm away.

Anna backs away her fingers plugging her nose. "My shmell ish heightened, and boy doesh that reek!" She tosses me a rag, supposedly Kristoff has a few spares in his sled. Thank goodness it's damp. I begin to wipe my arm, attempting to remove the majority of Karamell's excrement from my skin.

"Okay, I think I need a bath...soon," I say standing up. Karamell snorts and looks back to me with her happy horse face. "You're lucky I love you, you silly horse," I pat her head with my clean hand. Hans leaps up and steps over Karamell's side, extending his hand to mine.

"I suppose we should take this back inside, shall we?"

I nod and take his hand, extending my leg over my horse. I turn back to Karamell and kneel down, patting her head. "Now be nice to Sitron, young lady," She flicks her tail. "You're a good girl, just make sure to keep him in check, okay?"

"Be good, buddy," Hans scratches Sitron's snout. "Mind your words. Remember, she's a lady," Hans turns and looks to me. "What?"

"Mind your words?" I softly laugh.

"Horses have a language of their own, you know,"

"Like what, Neigh-wegian? Whinnie-ish? Shetlandian?" I joke, stepping over Sitron, who nudges my leg with his head. "Hm?"

"He's trying to tell you something," Hans grins.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You need a bath. Badly," Hans laughs.

I growl and wipe my arm on Hans' cheek. "There, now you need to go wash that "ick" off of your face too,"

 _-An Hour later-_

Despite it being broad daylight, I find it lovely to indulge in a mid-day bath, especially when one accidentally rests their arm in horse droppings. I didn't really need a full body bath, I washed my arm VERY well with soap and hot water, but hey. I deserve it. I've had a shitty day. No pun intended. Okay, maybe a little. This bath I'm using isn't in my quarters. I'm using the tub in Hans' washroom, only because mine is being cleaned. And now that I mention, it, I forgot to remind him that I'm using his. Whoops. Kristoff most likely let him use his washing station, it's closer. As I finish my bath, I unplug the drain and stand up, grabbing my towel to dry off.

 **-Hans-**

"Hans, wanna join us for checkers?" Kai asks me as I enter my room from the hallway."Sure," I reply. "Just need to hang my jacket up," I say, entering the room. Something's off. I see the washroom door is slightly cracked open, humming coming from the inside. "What the.." I say softly. I open the door and before me, is Elsa. Standing in the bath tub, a towel barely covering her chest and hips. OH NO. SHE'S GORGEOUS. I blush. And then...her towel drops to her waist. I know I shouldn't stare, her body is absolutely stunning! Skin as white as snow, beautiful curves that envelop her entire body. Her hips are wide, which gives her a very seductive walk. I've been told that wide hips are best for childbearing. And those legs. Strong, lean but thin. And her breasts. Oh, they're beautiful! They're pale with a soft rosy flush on the skin. Like a fresh picked rose lying in the snow on a sunny day.

 **-Elsa-**

I look up, and there's Hans. Standing in the doorway, face as red as a cherry tomato. I freeze like a deer spotted by hunters. I gasp, my towel nearly to my knees. I bring the towel back to my chest, gulping.

 **-Hans-**

"El-Elsa... I didn't-"

"GET OUT!" She shouts, throwing a bar of soap at me, which bonks me right in the forehead.

"I'M SORRY!" I shout, escaping the washroom and bolting out into the hallway, firmly closing the door behind me, my face still red. Anna and Kristoff walk arm in arm down the hallway, Anna leans over and whispers something to Kristoff which I can CLEARLY hear.

"This is the face of someone who just saw a female naked for the first time, don't you think?"

"Anna..." Kristoff groans.

"What? You made that same exact face when you first saw me-"

"IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN," I loudly blurt out. What? She was.


	9. Wearing the Other One's Clothes

" _GET OUT!" Elsa shouts, throwing a bar of soap at me, which bonks me right in the forehead._

" _I'M SORRY!" I shout, escaping the washroom and bolting out into the hallway, firmly closing the door behind me, my face still red. Anna and Kristoff walk arm in arm down the hallway, Anna leans over and whispers something to Kristoff which I can CLEARLY hear._

" _This is the face of someone who just saw a female naked for the first time, don't you think?"_

" _Anna..." Kristoff groans._

" _What? You made that same exact face when you first saw me-"_

" _IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN," I loudly blurt out. What? She was._

 **-Elsa-**

He...he saw me. And I was NAKED! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! I quickly cover myself up with my towel and shuffle out of the washroom. I hear my sister's voice and Hans', and of course, they're talking about how beautiful my body is. My legs are one thing, those are gorgeous. But the rest of me...well, I don't seem to think so. Sadly, my self-esteem is pretty darn low. I hide behind the door and gulp. Right now, I really don't want to make any kind of contact, be it eye or physical contact with Hans. The horse poo was one thing but this... ARG. I CAN'T.

"I love my sister, but she's just..well, got this super low self-image of herself. From what I remember she's always been thin. If you ask me, she's got a gorgeous body. I suppose you seeing her as bare as a newborn babe spooked her,"

Oh Anna, I even hate seeing myself without clothing on...

"I don't see why she thinks so lowly of herself," Hans says. "She's gorgeous, and she needs to know that. I don't care if she's thin, hell even if she rounder, she would still be beautiful,"

Rounder?

"Truth is, I've never seen a woman...you know,"

"Nekkid?"

"You see Hans," Anna clears her throat. "I've been taught that there are two terms you ALWAYS need to know. Naked and Nekkid,"

"Nekkid, what the hell does that mean?"

"Naked means you don't have clothes on. Nekkid means you don't have clothes on are you're up to something,"

I smack my forehead. You doof, you've spent too much time around trolls.

"Sorry, one of the little guys told her that," Kristoff sighs. "My family doesn't have a language or phrase-filter,"

"I know Elsa, and I'm pretty sure she's not up to anything," Hans defends me. Damn right I'm not up to anything. "As far as I'm aware,"

"Oh Ginger Prince, You DON'T know my sister," Anna says. "She's ALWAYS up to something. I'll bet you she's probably up to something and doesn't even know it. Yet,"

Oh dear sister of mine. If I weren't wrapped in just towel, I'd send a snowball your way. A soft one, though. You've got precious cargo and I'd never forgive myself if either of you were hurt. Not saying I'd do that, but...nope. Stop it Elsa. You know what I'd love right now? I'd love to get to my own room and change into some clean clothes, but the hallway has a blockage. A three-person blockage to be exact. I should probably change, but... Sigh, I guess I'll need to return a few things to Hans before he leaves. I don't want him to leave yet. There's so much I still want to show him!

 **-Hans-**

"You know she can probably hear everything you say, right?" I ask, cocking my brow.

 **-Anna-**

"She usually does hear everything I say, even if we aren't in the same room. Or heck, even down the hall or up the stairs. She's got some great hearing, I'll give her that," I proudly state.

You know, ever since Kris and I found out we were expecting, a lot of my senses have been heightened. Especially my sense of smell and snark. Okay, maybe snark isn't sense per-say, but I have noticed it's become more prominent. Maybe because my hormones are really wonky. And speaking of hormones... Nope. Anna stop. I place my hand on my belly, and gently rub it. I know there's not much there NOW, but in a few weeks there will be.

I'm just super worried about Elsa though. I feel that this is going to drive her over the edge, even before baby gets here. I can tell she's slightly jealous. I don't blame her at all. She's the queen and eventually will need to produce an heir within a certain time. I'm not sure about when exactly because I didn't really pay attention. Oops. But in the back of my mind, I think she'll eventually come to terms that she's going to become an aunt and that jealous streak will be mostly gone. Heck, if it were Elsa having a baby I'd be jealous. But I'd love my niece or nephew to bits, and spoil them to the point where Elsa has to literally stop my from doing it. But I'm sure she won't, because she'll most likely spoil our kid.

"Anna, you okay?" Kristoff asks, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just spaced out for bit. We're a bit hungry, so I think I'll see if Chef will help me make a fancy sandwich," I say.

"Fancy, huh?"

"Bread, roast beef, cheese, lettuce, tomato, pickles. Have to have pickles. Salt, pepper, olives and those pickled peppers-"

"Banana peppers," Kristoff corrects me.

"Yeah! Those! And a light spreading of peanut butter at one end of the sandwich. Yum," I smile, almost drooling because that sandwich sounds so freaking delicious right now.

"Some palate you've got there," Hans says.

"When you're pregnant, your imagination is free to run wild when it comes to food," I wink.

 **-Hans-**

Anna has kind of grown on me these past few days. I can actually tolerate her snark, which is surprising. It's sort of hard to believe that Anna and Elsa are related, and sometimes on two completely different sides of the spectrum. It's like my relationship with Lars, except there are some days where I hate the man more often than I like him. Especially after he's been around Gus and Benjamin. Pricks... I hear the door behind me open, Elsa's head slowly emerging, the collar of one of my jackets around her neck.

"Elsa, is that-" I begin.

She blushes, stepping out in my jacket and a shirt hanging over a pair of black pants. She holds the jacket close and whispers, "I'm sorry," she says in a muffled tone. "I'll return these later,"

"It's fine," I reassure her, gently reching for her arm. She quickly darts down the hall and slips into her room, closing the door behind her. "Boy, what a pickle we're both in,"

"And you still have to see each other a dinner tonight too," Anna says, wrapping her arm in Kristoff's. "Which is in a couple of hours. So I'll see you in the dining hall at five, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," I say, shaking my head. If I have to name one thing I'm good at, it's being promptly on time to important things. Especially if they have to do with Elsa. I'll do anything for her. She makes my brain stupid every time I see her. I love that queen. So much.

 **-Elsa-**

 _Later on, in Emily (Chef's room)_

"So, I hear Ginger Snap saw you in the nude," Emily says, snuggling with her year old daughter Renee. She's such a cutie. "Isn't that right, bug?" Renee nods, yawning.

"You have no idea how embarrassing that was!" I exclaim. "Sure we've gotten to know each other over the past three days, but being seen undressed was NOT how I wanted to spend my afternoon,"

"Why were you even n there in the first place?" Emily asked, rocking her little one back and forth, Renee starting to fall asleep. "Bathtub broken?"

"Currently being cleaned," I begin to explain.

"AND she leaned into Karamell's horse poo," Anna leaned in closer to Emily, loudly whispering. "And poor Hans wasn't expecting a Norwegian Goddess to bless his bathtub with her grace and beauty. His face was as red as a tomato!"

"Well, it must have been the first time he's seen a woman naked," Emily says. "I mean, the fella grew up around thirteen brothers. He's probably never grown up around girls, well, except for his mother,"

"I just wasn't prepared...or really ready to move that far yet," I blush.

"Well, I guess this could be a good thing, in a way," Emily softly says.

"Enlighten me, teacher," I cock my brow.

"Well, let's suppose, hypothetically, you two happen to...develop your relationship further than what it is. Say, in a more intimate and private setting. You'd most likely get past the awkward part being seen without clothing on," she begins. "And you'll eventually get accustomed to it. Of course, you'll probably be super shy and timid, but you learn to just go with it, and connect with a deeper level with Hans. I'm not saying you will anytime soon, but you never know,"

Intimate. Private. I've never seen a naked man, let alone a shirtless one. Can this day get any more awkward?


	10. Flattery Gets You Nowhere

" _Well, it must have been the first time he's seen a woman naked," Emily says. "I mean, the fella grew up around thirteen brothers. He's probably never grown up around girls, well, except for his mother,"_

" _I just wasn't prepared...or really ready to move that far yet," I blush._

" _Well, I guess this could be a good thing, in a way," Emily softly says._

" _Enlighten me, teacher," I cock my brow._

" _Well, let's suppose, hypothetically, you two happen to...develop your relationship further than what it is. Say, in a more intimate and private setting. You'd most likely get past the awkward part being seen without clothing on," she begins. "And you'll eventually get accustomed to it. Of course, you'll probably be super shy and timid, but you learn to just go with it, and connect with a deeper level with Hans. I'm not saying you will anytime soon, but you never know,"_

 _Intimate. Private. I've never seen a naked man, let alone a shirtless one. Can this day get any more awkward?_

* * *

 **-Hans-**

"Elsa, General Faulk wanted me to remind you about the rounds tomorrow," Anna says, chomping on a piece of sourdough bread.

"Oh?" She looks up from her soup. "What about them?"

"Basically, to remind you about the yearly inspection," Anna replies. "Oh, and also to get your approval on new practice swords for the newbies that are being sworn in,"

"Right," Elsa sighs. "I'll make sure to do it before breakfast tomorrow," She looks at me, then back at her soup. Anna shoots a look at me and squints, sticking her tongue out.

Well, this is certainly one for the books. A super quiet and slightly awkward dinner with the woman you just saw naked, her sister and brother-in-law, their whack-job cousin, and me. As I look to my left to Elsa, who happens to be sitting at the head of the table with at least two chairs between us, she tries to avoid eye contact. Okay, yeah, I saw her naked. It's not like I did it on purpose...

But..god, she was gorgeous. I really want to kiss her right now, but not in front of all these people.

 **-Elsa-**

Damn Hans and his stupid cute face. I should NEVER have used the guest washroom, should have at least asked Emily to use hers when I had the chance. But NO, had to use the closest one to me. Okay, maybe I;m being a bit childish, but wouldn't you react that way if someone saw you naked? Someone you didn't INTEND to see you naked? At...least for a long time. It's not like it's going to happen again.

Or is it?

I see Hans stirring his soup, elbow resting on the table. Usually it's not polite to eat with elbows on the table, but I'll let it slide. We've had quite a day.

"Hans," He looks up at me. "Is the stew to your liking?"

He looks up at me and slightly smiles. "It's perfectly fine," His eyes dart back down to the table. Great, now I've made things awkward, way to go Elsa. "It has a good vegetable to meat ratio, that's how I like my stews," Well that's good to know.

I softly smile and pick up my spoon, dipping it in the stew and drawing it out. "I'm happy to hear that," I say, bringing the spoon to my mouth.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna leans close to me on the right.

"Hm?" I ask, looking up to her.

"Why don't you two take a walk? Put the dirty sicks aside after dinner?"

"Is now the time to be talking about clothes?" I sigh, knowing she's just using the socks as a metaphor. Brat.

"HA HA," Anna replies. "Okay, look, he's starting to grow on me,that's all. I just don't want to see you all glum and gloomy because of one accidental hiccup,"

She's right. I eventually have to talk to him about it. "I suppose tonight's better than never, right?"

"Atta girl," Anna smiles. "Make your niece or nephew proud, sis,"

 _-After dinner-_

"Hans, can..I talk to you? Alone?" I ask, my arms going into that defensive pose: arms crossed, hands clutching my skin firmly.

"I-uh, sure," Hans blushes.

I lead him out into the hallway, closing the door behind us. I take a deep breath and turn to him. He straightens up and clears his throat. "We uh..had quite an interesting day,"

"We..did," I blush, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. "I wanted to apologize for acting so childish. My behavior was unnecessary,"

"N-no, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean to stare or-"

I cut him off, thumping into him, wrapping my arms around his broad chest and back. "HOLD ME," I sniffle.

"Elsa-"

I look up to him, tears streaming down my face. "Everything was going so well!" I cry. "And then... -hiccup- the whole war..."

"Lovely, there's no need for you to get upset about this," He lifts my chin up.

 **-Hans-**

"What?" She asks, I wipe her smeared liner from her eyes.

"Excuse my language, but my brother is a dumbass. It's not exactly a war per say, but a childish quarell between two grown men who can't keep their priorities straight. The only reason Heinrich wants you involved is because he believes you have a sore spot for him trying to..you know.."

"Murder me with a crossbow,"

"Yeah..that.." I blush. I brush her rose cheek with my thumb. They're warm. "I'm so sorry, Elsa,"

"Please, don't keep apologizing," She places her hand on mine. I feel her head move slightly upwards, her free hand wrapping around my neck. "I do apologize for..this though,"

"Whatever for?" I ask. "You need not ask to kiss me, Elsa," I say, drawing her up into a passionate kiss. I tenderly kiss her cheek, the side of her jaw, the crook of her neck. I hear her slightly moan as I continue to peck at her delicate, porcelain white neck.

 **-Elsa-**

"Oh..Hans..." I moan. I moaned? Am..am I really like this? Like, a lot? "Please..." I feel his hands slithering down my back and around my waist, pulling my hips closer to his as he continues to enjoy my neck. "Wait.." I says pulling away.

"What is it?"

I point to one of the empty studies across the way. There's a super comfy couch in there. . "There's a couch," My breath hitches. "In case one of us falls,"

"Well in that case, hold on," He says, scooping my up into his arms. "To the couch,"

 **-Hans-**

I gently place her on the couch, sitting next to her on the gray cushion. She lay on her back, her right arm draped over her stomach, left arm reaching for my face. I gently catch her arm, kissing her wrist and down her arm, onto her shoulder, her collar bone, her neck and cheek. I look up to her, a smug smile on her face.

"I never said you could stop,"

Well if she insists, by all means. "If you, at any point, feel uncomfortable, please tell me," I say, kissing her hand once more.

"I feel...strange," She says, her cheeks flushed.

"How so, angel?"

"I...I've never felt like this before... even within these past few days," She bites her lip. "Hans, I feel so...safe when I'm with you," She places her hand on my lap. "I'd feel so much safer if-"

"If what?"

"You laid next to me," She says. "I don't want you to leave me...please... don't go," She begins to tear up once more.

"Elsa, if I could I'd never leave Arendelle. Your subjects are wonderful, your family is..odd, but I can handle them. And you, oh gods above Elsa, you're my light in a dark place," I kiss her wrist. "My snow queen with amazing snow and ice powers, my-"

"Shh," She places a finger on my lips. "Flattery gets you nowhere, elske," She winks. "

I actually have a better idea where we'd be a bit more..comfortable,"

"Where, snowflake?"

 _ **-The next morning-**_

 **-Elsa-**

The sun peers into my room as I stretch my arms out. I'm in my-wait, this isn't my usual nightgown. This one is short and lacy white. My usual one is blue and so much linger. I sigh and lean back against the headboard, exhaling as today's schedule runs though my head. But, I start to question where the nightgown came from. What even happened last night? I remember kissing Hans, a lot. I'm pretty sure champagne was involved hence two bottles and two champagne flutes sitting on my windowsill couch. My arms flop down to my sides and groan, but..my left one hits something a bit...hard, but soft. I gently press down on the lump. What the... I lift the sheet. Skin. Freckled skin. Shirtless man. OH NO.

 **-Hans-**

*yawn * The sheets move, falling off of my head head. Hey, where's my shirt? "Well that's one for the-" I pause, looking around the room. "This isn't my room," I turn around, locking eyes with none other than Elsa. "OH shit..."


	11. What Happened Last Night

**Previously on An Unexpected Arrival**

 ** _-Elsa-_**

 _The sun peers into my room as I stretch my arms out. I'm in my-wait, this isn't my usual nightgown. This one is short and lacy white. My usual one is blue and so much linger. I sigh and lean back against the headboard, exhaling as today's schedule runs though my head. But, I start to question where the nightgown came from. What even happened last night? I remember kissing Hans, a lot. I'm pretty sure champagne was involved hence two bottles and two champagne flutes sitting on my windowsill couch. My arms flop down to my sides and groan, but..my left one hits something a bit...hard, but soft. I gently press down on the lump. What the... I lift the sheet. Skin. Freckled skin. Shirtless man. OH NO._

 ** _-Hans-_**

 _*yawn * The sheets move, falling off of my head head. Hey, where's my shirt? "Well that's one for the-" I pause, looking around the room. "This isn't my room," I turn around, locking eyes with none other than Elsa. "OH shit..."_

-Hans-

I had a dream that I woke up next to a beautiful blonde once, but honestly I can't recall how we..you know... Ended up in bed together? She looks so terrified, pulling the sheets up to her chest as if- okay, won't go there again. But really, I have no idea how we ended up in bed.

I look over Elsa and see the champagne flutes and bottle on the windowsill couch. Okay, so I know champagne was involved. "I-uh," I blush, reaching behind me to put a shirt on. "I have no idea what happened," I say, struggling to put my shirt on.

 **-Elsa-**

I reach over and helps put the shirt over Hans' shoulder, biting my lip. "Neither do I," I blush. "Not that I'm upset that we were apparently very comfortable," I fold my hands on my lap. "However," Hans looks over to me. "I do remember being held, or something alone the lines of it,"

"My nose was a bit itchy," Hans says.

"It was probably my hair," I giggle, but I stop as Hans puts his hand on my cheek. "What is it?"

"You were crying," Hans' thumb runs along my cheek. "Wait, maybe that's why you felt like you were being held,"

"You think?"

"Now it's starting to come together," Hans says. "The champagne. Pretty sure the flutes didn't drink it by themselves" he says, nodding towards the glasses. "We might have talked, drank champagne,"

"And held each other," I gasp.

-What really happened last night-

 **-Hans-**

 _"Shh!" Elsa giggles as she pulls me behind the curtains in the throne room._

 _"Why are we whispering!" I quietly ask Elsa._

 _"Can't have anyone see us coming back to my room with two champagne flutes and a HUGE bottle of champagne, right?" She giggles, followed by a hiccup._

 _"You're tipsy," I whisper. "I think we've had- *hic- enough,"_

 _"Pffft," Elsa purses her lips. "I'm not-" She pauses. "Tipsy as you think I- *hic- am,"_

 _I felt the buzz from the second glass a few minutes ago. This adventure from the throne room to Elsa's bedchambers chould be fun. She's go giggly, so there goes our cover. As she whips her head back, her braid smacks me in the face. "HEY," I loudly whisper._

 _"Shrorry," Elsa giggles. "Did my hair hurt you?" She lightly smacks her hand over my cheek. "Should I kish it to make your cheek feel better?"_

 _ **-present-**_

 **-Elsa-**

"Now I remember," Hans snaps his finger. "We went to the kitchen to get some snacks, but only left with champagne and two flutes," he recalls.

"Was I really THAT tipsy?" I ask.

"Yeah," Hans blushes. "But thankfully you had me so you wouldn't fall over the railing," He brushes my cheek. "I sort of need you for these,"

"These?" I raise my brow. "These wha-" I pause, caught off guard by Hans stealing a kiss. "Hey!"

"I wouldn't be able to give you these if you toppled to your death," Hans smiles. "Or be able to hold you, like this," he says, drawing my close by my waist. I lie on his chest, his heartbeat beating steadily in my ear. "I had a dream like this, actually,"

You know what? I really like this. A lot. So much that I happily sigh as my hand runs down his well defined- wait.. Hans has amazing abdominals! So warm... I snuggle closer, I feel his hand gently stroking the back of my head, happily sighing, kissing the top of my head. "Well if this is your dream, I wish we could live it out every single day. _-sigh-_ I don't want you to leave," I look up to his pristine green eyes.

He lifts my chin and kisses my forehead. "If I had the power, I'd extend my official business trip. But, as you know, well found out, they'll need me to knock some sense into both sides to prevent this stupid warm. I mean, it's so embarrassing,"

"As embarrassing as what happened two years ago?"

"Naw, this tops my stupidity in trying to kill the queen," Hans sticks his tongue out.

"I'm glad you didn't kill me," I grin. "We wouldn't be cuddling in the queen's bed like we are now,"

 **-Hans-**

"Well- yeah," I rub the back of my head and nervously laugh. "Oh Elsa, I wish I could bring you to talk some sense into those idiots," I sigh. "They-" I look down at Elsa, a very sly smile upon that minx's face. "Why are you smiling like you're plotting something?"

"I believe, Hans," she crawls up my chest. "You indeed do need a," she brushes a slight frost over my sideburn. "Womans touch to talk some sense into both sides?"

"I said I WISH I could bring you with me," I say. "No offense but the trip to the Southern Isles takes well over two weeks by boat, and if I remember correctly you get really bad sea sickness. Especially on a boat,"

"W-well," she blushes. "How do you know if the water's not going to be flat and smooth sailing the entire way there?"

"Elsa, it's the sea. It's super unpredictable," I say. "And it even makes the most strong-stomached man sick to his stomach. I don't think you want to spend two weeks bent over the edge of a ship after three meals a day-"

"Okay, I get it," She pouts. "But..you need me. Something worse could happen if you don't have any kind of outside help,"

"Something worse than war?"

"So much worse," Elsa smirks, sitting up, her hands on my chest as she swings her leg over my chest, sitting right over my abs. "You might not be able to see me for a very, very long time," She traces circles on my pecs. "Or," She leans in closer to me, kissing my nose. "Be able to wake up to someone special every day for the rest of your life,"

I take her hand and kiss it, drawing her back down into a loving kiss. Her hands bring mine to her thin, but curvy hips. They run down porcelain white thighs, warm yet firm. "Are you trying to give me a hint?" I smile.

"Maybe," Elsa blows a small flurry of snowflakes onto my shoulder. "I just want to spend the morning in bed with a certain someone. Is that a crime?"

"Well, if word gets out that the Queen of Arendelle was caught in bed with a prince, I'm sure it's a scandal waiting to happen," I say.

She softly laughs, lying flat on my chest. "It wouldn't be a scandal unless..."

"Unless what?"

Her smile disappears, leaving behind a slightly disappointed sigh. "Oh, nothing," She looks away, rolling off of my chest and onto her side of the bed. "Forget I said anything," Her arms cross.

"Snowflake," I place my hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything,"

She looks back to me. "Really, it's nothing," A small, unconvincing smile crawls upon her lips. "We should get ready for the morning rounds," she slides closer to the edge of the bed. "They're waiting for us,"

"Yeah, almost forgot about that," I rub my neck.

"But," my ears perk up. "I'd like to pick up where we left off, before I began to ramble about crimes. In the library perhaps?"

I smile and sit up, scooting on my knees behind Elsa and wrapping my arms around her shoulders, kissing the crook of her neck. "I'd like that, snowflake,"


	12. I KNEW IT

_"Snowflake," I place my hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything,"_

 _She looks back to me. "Really, it's nothing," A small, unconvincing smile crawls upon her lips. "We should get ready for the morning rounds," she slides closer to the edge of the bed. "They're waiting for us,"_

 _"Yeah, almost forgot about that,"_

 _"But," my ears perk up. "I'd like to pick up where we left off, before I began to ramble about crimes. In the library perhaps?"_

 _I smile and sit up, scooting on my knees behind Elsa and wrapping my arms around her shoulders, kissing the crook of her neck. "I'd like that, snowflake_ ,"

 **-knock knock-**  
"Elsa, are you awake?"

ANNA. OH NO. SHE CAN'T SEE US LIKE THIS. Not..not that anything happened. "You," I say to Hans. "Switch me spots and hide," I say, scrambling over him. He dives over the side of the bed, the majority of the sheets falling on top of him as I try to scurry to my feet. "SORRY!" I loudly whisper., wrapping my icy blue robe around me. The door opens, Anna peering her head into my room. Claire, munching on a scone, waves behind her.

"Decided to sleep in?" Claire asks, mouth full of scone.

"Ya know, it would have been easier if you were the one the one doing the inspection," Anna swirls her braid around her finger.

"WHAT?!" I exclain. It can't be that late! "Surely you would have woken me at least a half our before-" Anna starts to snicker. "And what are you snickering about?" I raise my brow.

"I was just KIDDING, Els," Anna grins. "The inspection doesn't start for another twenty minutes so you have enough time for a scone and some tea with your sister and favorite cousin," Anna brings Claire to the front. "See? She had the right idea and went with the blueberry scones,"

"Foud try if, Elf," Claire says. "Foud haf gof fom milk,"

"I'll be down shortly," I sigh, beginning to close the door.

"Say," Anna pushes the door back open slowly. "I haven't seen Ginger Prince around. Any idea where he could be?"

I blush, pushing Anna back. "I-uh, no. He may be on a walk. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself,"

"Uh huhhhhh," Anna squints. "Well, if you see him, make sure he doesn't get all googly eyed at you. It seems like every time he sees you, he's like a love sick puppy wanting tummy rubs,"

"Oh, so you think he's cute like a puppy?"

"NO," Anna loudly states. "Agh, I'll just see you downstairs, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be down in ten minutes," I say, sighing. Dodged a bullet there, didn't I. I walk back to the bed and flop onto it face-first, groaning. I feel a warm hand on my back, gently running circles on my robe.

"Say," Hans says. "I could use a tummy rub," I lft my head and stick my tongue out at Hans. "I take that as a no?"

"Does the puppy want his food served in a silver dish as well?" I smirk. "I could have that arranged if you so wish,"

Hans chuckles and helps me onto my knees. "Unfortunately your majesty," he says. "Though the offer is tempting, I feel eating with a fork and knife would be a better alternative than eating solely with ones mouth," I grins. "Would you want to be kissed by a mouth smothered in gravy and beef?"

"Well maybe I happen to like gravy," I wink, rolling off of the bed.

 **-Hans-**

Elsa walks to her vanity, her hips swaying very seductively. I'm pretty sure she's not doing that on purpose, but anyone can't help but stare. She pulls the stool under the vanity table and runs her hands through her hair, separating it into two parts, which I'm assuming will become a twisted bun. Her eyes look upward, her pink lips smiling at me as she twists her hair into place. I can't help but happily sigh, astounded by her quickness. She turns around and shakes her head.

"I'm afraid, Hans, that this is the part where you have to leave," Elsa says. "We've got less than fifteen minutes to be in the courtyard, so I'd use those few minutes to make yourself look absolutely spiffy,"

"Fifteen? Is that a challenge?" I wink. "I can be ready in ten minutes with five minutes to enjoy a scone,"

"Challenge or not, as Queen, I expect my guests to be well groomed presentable," she grins. "Before we make our rendezvous at the library, would you be interested in accompanying me on a walk?"

"Isn't it like, twenty degrees outside?"

"I never said we'd be walking outside the e tire time, now did I?" She winks. I'm pretty sure she's up to better be something good because it's FREEZING outside. "I'll meet you in the hall in ten minutes, alright?"

"Of course," I reply, exiting the bed. "I just suppose I'll have to go back to the guest quarters," I look back to Elsa. "ALL ALONE,"

"You're a big boy," Elsa replies. "If you need company, maybe Karamell would be happy to oblige,"

"I think Karamell is smitten by Sitron," I say. Which is true. "Can't distract a horse unless you put the blinders right?"

"Go," Elsa chucks a snowball at my head, dodging it right in time.

"Okay! I'm out, I'm out!" The second I step out into the hall, my shirt unbuttoned and hair a mess mind you, I meet face to face with Claire. She freezes, as do I, and a stupid smile grows on her face.

"I KNEW IT," She exclaims.


	13. So Scandalous

_"I'm afraid, Hans, that this is the part where you have to leave," Elsa says. "We've got less than fifteen minutes to be in the courtyard, so I'd use those few minutes to make yourself look absolutely spiffy,"_

 _"Fifteen? Is that a challenge?" I wink. "I can be ready in ten minutes with five minutes to enjoy a scone,"_

 _"Challenge or not, as Queen, I expect my guests to be well groomed presentable," she grins. "Before we make our rendezvous at the library, would you be interested in accompanying me on a walk?"_

 _"Isn't it like, twenty degrees outside?"_

 _"I never said we'd be walking outside the entire time, now did I?" She winks. I'm pretty sure she's up to better be something good because it's FREEZING outside. "I'll meet you in the hall in ten minutes, alright?"_

 _"Of course," I reply, exiting the bed. "I just suppose I'll have to go back to the guest quarters," I look back to Elsa. "ALL ALONE,"_

 _"You're a big boy," Elsa replies. "If you need company, maybe Karamell would be happy to oblige,"_

 _"I think Karamell is smitten by Sitron," I say. Which is true. "Can't distract a horse unless you put the blinders right?"_

 _"Go," Elsa chucks a snowball at my head, dodging it right in time._

 _"Okay! I'm out, I'm out!" The second I step out into the hall, my shirt unbuttoned and hair a mess mind you, I meet face to face with Claire. She freezes, as do I, and a stupid smile grows on her face._

 _"I KNEW IT," She exclaims._

"Good morning to you too, Claire," I roll my eyes, brushing past her. "Nothing happened, by the way,"

"I can hear the eye roll, Hans!" She calls back to me. "You SURE nothing happened?"

"Yeah yeah," I sigh, going to my room. "If you want dirt, go ask the Queen. She'll tell you the same thing I did,"

* * *

- **Elsa** -

"Claire, nothing happened," I say, putting the finishing touches on my bun, pinning the loose ends back.

"Awwwwwww Elsa, you're no fun," she says, kicking her feet in the air. "You have to had at least did SOMETHING scandalous on a minor scale,"

"Scandalous no," I turn to her. "Kiss and cuddle? Yes. There was a lot of that,"

"Do you WANT babies? Because that's how they're made. First it starts with the cuddling and kissing, then it leads to cuddling with little to no clothes, then it's-" I send a snowball hurling towards her face. She dodges me and stick her tongue out and shakes her head. "What? It's human nature, let alone human biology,"

"Even if Admiral Westergard and I were more..sensual, I don't think the council, let alone Arendelle, would approve. If a baby were to happen, it would become a scandal. I would probably have to abdicate the throne to Anna, and that would be the lesser punishment,"

"And the most severe?"

"Well, there's me being ran out of the kingdom as a possibility, being labeled a prostitute or whore, hmm, I might get to meet my end with the guillotine if the council deems it fitting,"

"Pfft," Claire sticks her tongue out. "Els, you know your people. Hell, they're probably waiting for you to pop out a prince or princess as we speak,"

"I highly doubt that, Claire," I sigh, applying stain to my lips. "Even if my people were to accept it, that child would be labeled illegitimate and born out of wedlock,"

"Then get married,"

"It's a bit more complicated that that, Claire,"

"But it's the most reasonable thing I can think of. Because what if it does happen? You get married. It's human nature to feel wanted physically and sensually, Elsa, you'[re no different than Anna or Emily,"

"If only," I sigh.

"Why if?"

"Neither of us are exactly in the position to get married so soon, but if we were, I for sure wouldn't deny the opportinuty,"

"So...what you're saying is that IF there wasn't an impending war between the Southern Isles and Weselton you'd marry Admiral Westergard in a heartbeat?"

"Er, well, maybe not so fast-"

"Everyone's talking, Elsa," Claire smiles. "They see how you smile every time he enters the room, that laugh you get when he tells a joke or says something clever," she tilts her head. "Oh Elsa, you're in love with him, and he's very much in love with you,"

I blush, taking a piece of paper from my vanity table, our first letter, and take the letter in my hands. "I know," I hold the letter close. "there's no stopping it,"

* * *

- **Hans** -

I wait for Elsa to grace the soldiers with her presence, resting against the staircse.

"Ow..foot.." I hear her say. I turn back and hold my arm out, Elsa taking my hand. "You cleaned up nicely,"

"I try my best," I boast. "Might I say you look ABSOLUTELY stunning?"

Elsa sticks her tongue out at me and steps onto the main floor and hits me on the head with a roll of papers. "Flattery gets you no where, Admiral," she smirks. "Besides, I've seen every form possible. Chocolate, paintings, jewelery, you name it,"

"But...has any man given you the gift of tender, loving kisses?"

"Unfortunately, only one has," she grins. "And he's about to be whacked on the head again with appointment duties if he doesn't get going,"

I shrug and gesture "after you" while moving a few inches to the left. She shakes her head and grabs onto the collar of my jacket and pulls me along, I nearly fall over. "Okay, okay! I'm coming, sheesh!"

* * *

- **Elsa** -

Watching the Arendelle Navy is very entertaining, to say the least. After every "inspection", (this really ins't a legitimate inspection, I'm just seeing if my boys are doing their job protecting their queen and her kingdom XD), my trustworthy General lets them roam free and interact with the townspeople, mostly their families and friends. I mean, even a soldier needs other human interaction, right? After they're released, a certain soldier catches the corner of my eye, walking towards Emily. Hans leans close to me and nudges my shoulder.

"Is that Emily's beau?"

"No, not exactly," I whisper. The thing is that Emily and this certain soldier, Mikal Holdt, have a daughter, Renee. They're not married, which seems to work for the two of them just fine, and when they're together, they can't seem to find one nice thing to say to each other. "Watch and you'll see why,"

Mikal stood tall and walked to Emily, I see her brow furrowing each step that he comes closer. "APA!" Renee exclaims as she toddles to my Captain of the Guard. Mikal scoops the toddler up and swings her around, nuzzling her cheek. "Apa iss you,"

"I miss you too, pumpkin," Mikal coos. "If ONLY your mother would allow you to spend more time with me, you's see me more," He boops her nose.

"EXCUSE me," Emily glares. "I'd let you see her more often if you stopped hanging around the tavern and more around your own daughter. Don't want her thinking she has two mothers-"

"Says the one who has the hots for the "fairer" sex," Mikal shoots back. "bad If I recall, somewhere between point A and B we had a beautiful little girl that's snuggling against my chest,"

"Between point B and c is why I find the fairer sex more reliable that you ever turned out to be. So what if you're the captain of the guard. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time with the guys at the tavern maybe I would have given you a fair shot. But do you? No. You don't. So what if I show interest in other females. Males are still an option, but I just don't think any man is really compatible. So don't tell me," (Their conversation continues)

"So... Emily is.." Hans looks to me.

"Yep. Plays for both teams. Female mostly, but yeah," I smile. "I don't see her any different than I see any of my staff. She's different, but that's what makes her unique,"

"Good for her," Hans smiles. "If I were her, I'd definitely go for someone who has enough time to spend with his kid. Hell, he's just about as as my demon brother that's about to cause a war,"

"He has children?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately he can't keep his soldier in line, *if you know what I mean*,"

"His sol- OH. You mean..."

- **Hans** -

"Her name is Catherine. Sweetest little girl that I've ever met," I say, an idea popping into my head. "You know...you could meet her if you still consider coming with me to help put an end to this war,"

She sweetly smiles, pushing her bangs back. "I'd like that,"

* * *

 _OKay you guys, I'm super excited that you like this! It makes me so happy that this is getting any views at all haha. On to upcoming things. There's going to be fluff between our lovely Queen and Admiral...and also some sensual things, so if it makes you a bit uneasy to read sensual stuff it will be marked where it begins and ends. Theres so much sexual tension between these two dorks that it's not even funny haha. Also, the chapter after this one is going to be a bit longer, meaning there's going to be four months worth of communication between the two, so be prepared!_


	14. I Love You

_"Her name is Catherine. Sweetest little girl that I've ever met," I say, an idea popping into my head. "You know...you could meet her if you still consider coming with me to help put an end to this war,"_

 _She sweetly smiles, pushing her bangs back. "I'd like that,"_

You know what? It's cold. Like, really REALLY cold. I don't know how she can stand this weather. Elsa that is. Back in the Southern Isles, winter isn't so cold as it is here, but then again, we don't have polar bears and huge carnivorous wild cats like Norway does.

"Hans, are you coming?" Elsa asks from a few feet away, giving me that cute smile she has.

"Y-yeah! In a min-" I begin to say, only to be yanked on the arm by Anna. "Can I help you?"

She pouts her lip, her grip tightening around my arm. Those green eyes of hers pierce my own eyes, glaring. "You listen here, Admiral. I don't want any surprise nieces or nephews after this little trip with Elsa, GOT IT?"

I pull away from Anna's grip and clear my throat. "I wasn't planning on it, your WORSHIPFULNESS," I snap back, going to Elsa a few yards away.

"I MEAN IT HANS, NO BABIES OR ELSE IT'LL BE YOUR GENERAL AND IT'S SOLDIERS ON THE LINE!"

I stop and turn to Anna, shaking my head. Then of course, I turn back. "Don't worry fellas, she won't hurt you...no one will ever hurt you..." I look up and see Elsa, who at the moment is coming closer and closer with a goofy smile on her face.

"Well, are you ready?" She grins.

"Y-yeah! Just let me get my buddy ready and I'll follow your lead,"

She raises her eyebrow.

"HORSE! You know...Sitron?" God what an IDIOT!"

"Uh huh...well, make sure your "Buddy" has a blanket and enough room for a picnic basket. Can he handle that?"

 **-Elsa-**

 _ **(About an hour later and after setting up a fantastic picnic)**_

"Good girl," I say to Karamell, running my fingers through her long, golden mane. "She's seemed to have taken a liking to Sitron, Hans," I smile.

"Is that true, Sitron? Do you have a lady horse friend? Now you know that we've talked about this-" Hans jokes as he pats Sitron's hindquarters. Sitron huffs and slaps him with his tail. "He's so dramatic,"

"It's sort of cute, actually," I say as I gather some bread from the picnic basket, and setting it on a napkin laid across my lap. "Do we need to plan for an equine marriage?"

"I hope not," Hans says, lying back on Sitron. "This stallion isn't cut out for fatherhood," Sitron shoots a look at him. "What?!"

I laugh, covering my mouth with my hand. "Sorry.. but this is better than Kristoff and Sven having a conversation over a carrot,"

"You think?"

"Well..I'm not married to an ice harvester," I put the napkin on the blanket. "I'm always stuck in my office writing this, that, signing forms, coming up with game plans that keep me up until at least sunrise. However, this week feels like a vacation compared to my workload from day to day," I look to Hans. "It's not easy, you know.."

"Yeah, I do," Hans replies. "Not in the sense of ruling a country, mind you, but I know how much is on your plate."

"I just feel like.." I pick the bread back up. "I don't know. Anna is a big help, but there's only so much she can do. She's having a baby, so of course there's going to be a point where I can't have her around like she used to be. I don't know what to do, Hans. I've never been through this before," I squeeze the bread in my hand. "Everyone I know is getting married, having children of their own, being able to spend time with their families... I'm stuck in a meeting room with twenty other people for almost eight hours a day, sometimes all by myself in my office for nearly half a day-" Hans comes close and holds me. Not a hug hold, but a legitimate "I've got you, you're not alone" kind of hold.

"It doesn't have to be like that," he smiles. "At least for a few weeks,"

I sniffle and look up to him. "So..you mean..."

"If you REALLY are still considering helping me put a plug on a pending war, by all means come with me. If anything, they'll listen to you."

"Hans.." I grin, knocking him to the ground as I wrap my arms around him. "I suppose I could... but..."

"Now what?" he asks, but pauses as I snuggle into him, my cheek nuzzling against his, pulling the blanket off of Sitron's saddle onto us. I look up to him and bat my eyes.

"Promise me one thing?"

"Anything but a horse,"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never leave?"

"Including sea sickness?"

"Including sea sickness. But for now, I think you know what happens next..." I kiss his cheek, his jaw, and his neck. I can feel his skin become warmer as I come closer to him, my hands running through his ginger hair.

 **-Hans-**

EASY THERE, LITTLE FELLA. SHE'S THE QUEEN, YOU'RE NOT AT THAT STAGE OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP YET.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asks. "Did I do something wrong? I hope I-"

"NO." I blurt out. "It's just that...well.. I can't exactly say because we're not..."

"Not what?"

"You know... that far into knowing each other. Especially in the sensual cuddling department,"

"But we haven't- OH..." she blushes. "Oh Hans..." She sits up, I quickly cover myself with my blanket.

"I'm SO sorry..." I apologize. "It's just that..."

"What?"

"Well.."

"You're...aroused.." She blushes, sheepishly looking back. "That's..normal... and I have something to confess.."

I gulp. "Y-yeah?"

"I've never felt this way...even when we spent time together... but if this is what it feels like.."

"Are you saying-"

"I DON'T KNOW I'VE NEVER FELT THIS MUCH SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN MYSELF AND ANOTHER PERSON, OKAY? I'M NOT READY-" She blurts out, quickly covering her mouth.

I sit up and take her hand, bringing it to my chest. I lovingly look into her eyes and stroke her cheek. "It's okay," I smile. "I don't want to make you feel any more uncomfortable than you already are. If you're not ready, I'm not going to push you. A real man never does that to the lady he loves,"

 **-Elsa-**

My heart races i look at Hans. I know this is human nature and all, but I'm just not ready. And so thankful that he completely understands. "If you don't mind, I'd like to cuddle under the blanket for a little while longer..."

Hans smiles and throws the blanket over me, we snuggle close by Sitron and Karamell, the horses acting as a barrier so no one would see us. "I'd like that a lot, Elsa," he whispers into my ear. "And another thing.."

"Hm?"

"I love you,"


	15. Cabin Fever

- **Elsa-**

 _My heart races i look at Hans. I know this is human nature and all, but I'm just not ready. And so thankful that he completely understands. "If you don't mind, I'd like to cuddle under the blanket for a little while longer..."_

 _Hans smiles and throws the blanket over me, we snuggle close by Sitron and Karamell, the horses acting as a barrier so no one would see us. "I'd like that a lot, Elsa," he whispers into my ear. "And another thing.."_

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

I love you. HE LOVES ME. SEE BRAIN! You're. Not crazy, just twitterpated. And we continue to lie on the soft, warm blanket as tiny drops of rain begin to- wait a minute. Rain. IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO RAIN.

"Hans," I sit up, he follows after me and looks around. I guess I look startled, but really I'm not.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"It's raining," I reply, holding my hand out To catch a few drops to make sure I'm not hallucinating. "We've gotta go," I drop myself to the blanket as the rain falls harder by the second. "Before everything gets soaked,"

"But...aren't we like an hour away from the palace?" Hans asks, helping me clean the picnics up. "We should find shelter before one of us catches a cold,"

"And that, my love, is why we need to get going. Colds and I don't exactly go together,"

"Because you'll sneeze an army of tiny snowmen?"

"Exactly," I say, pointing a carrot to him. "My ice palace is too far away," I say, looking around. Luckily, I've been to these parts of the mountain with Anna and Kristoff, so I know for a fact that there is some sort of shelter that we are free to use. "I know exactly where to go,"

 **-Hans** -

So, let me tell you how much I dislike rain. Especially while riding a horse that's carrying blankets and a picnic basket. It's pouring. Pouring so hard that I think Elsa's starting to get lost. "HOW MUCH FURTHER?"

"SHOULDN'T BE TOO FAR," elsa replies, a dome of ice covering her head and Karamell's. "IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY IT SHOULD BE OVER THIS HI-aah...chhhhh,"

"WHAT WS THAT LAST PART?"

"OVER THIS HILL!" She wipes her nose with her sleeve. "I can see the roof, we're almost there!" Elsa snaps Karamell's reins and the mare books it down the muddy hill. "Last one thee sleeps in the barn!" She exclaims and grins.

""NO FAI YOU'VE GT A HEAD START!" I rear Sitron and he begins to gallop, eventually catching up with Elsa, who has a stupid grin on her face. "Is that the best you can do?"

Elsa holds her hand up, an enormous snowball doubling in size every second. "You really wanna pay that game?" What? NO! I pull up on the reins as she drops her snowy hand, the other free one held up across her chest. "Thee barn is around the back, would you mind. Taking Karamell while I prepare the cabin?"

"Should a queen do housework?"

"Would you rather draw a bath, make a bed, stoke a fire and prepare something to eat for dinner in under an hour?" Elsa shoots me a look. "I've done it for almost 15 years I think I can handle it,"

That's right. She's used to this kind of stuff. I shouldn't argue with her, but I want to be of some help somehow… She shoudn't nhave to do it all by herself. "I've some experience making a fire and preparing a meal,"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches don't count, Hans," Elsa shakes her head as she hops off of Karamell. "Can you make a stew?"

"I've had experience cooking down vegetables and meat for a broth, how about that?" I ask, following Elsa's lead as we get closer to the wooden cabin. Damn, it's huge. Anna must have had some say in this because usually cabins aren't this big. Well, from what I've seen whenever I've been invited to a mountainside cabin.

"Better- sniff- have some saltiness to it or else I won't eat it," Elsa takes the picnic basket from me, as well as the blankets in her arms, and goes to the front door. "See you inside?"

"Of course,' I say, leading Karamell and Sitron around the back. Jeez, it's awfully nice for back yard. There's still some snow covering the garden, but it's very quaint. I'd see Kristoff and Anna coming here to escape palace life. .I don't blame them. Elsa should come up here to escape by herself more often. Sitron nudges me, I turn around. "What, you want some alone time with Karamell?" He snorts. "Only if you promise me that there won't be any ponies after this trip, got it?"

- **Elsa-**

The cabin is just how Anna and I left it. White sheets covering the delicately carved,by Kristoff in fact, furniture, bedding folded into the cabinets in the bedroom, cloths coverings he porcelain tub in the washroom, fireplace empty except the few dry logs that sit in the wood holder. I wipe my nose- oh...shoot. Runny nose, that's not a good sign. I should take a bath so a cold won't be caught. I'm sure Hans won't mind if I make myself scarce for an hour or so. I hear the front door open, a soaking wet prince stands at the doorway as I turn.

"Get enough rain?" I ask.

"Enough to last a year," Hans groans, taking off his jacket. "Should. hang everything by the fire to it'll be dry by morning. I don't think this rain is going to let up until morning," he says, walking to the fireplace. "I saw some logs by the door, i'll grab some and start a fire if you don't mind,"

"No I do- ….CHH," I sneeze. Well this isn't good….

"You sneezed," Hans says, a concerned look upon his face. "Are you coming down with a cold?"

"Noh," I insist, nose stuffed. "I swear, no cold here.."

He comes closer to me and put his hand on my forehead and nods, making an "mm hmm" sound.

"Wat?"

"It seems to me," Hans clears his throat. "That you, the Queen of Arndelle have indeed, and even though you look absolutely lovely when you're soaked from the rain, caught a cold from the rain,,"

"I did not.." I glare back, wiping my nose once more.

"Now, your majesty, I urge you to disrobe from these soaked fabrics, and change into something more-"

"Like..this?" I ask, waving my hands over my hips, across my chest and over my head. Slowly but surely, my gown began to melt away, leaving nothing but a simple white corset and white pantalettes behind. "So now if you're going to be my doctor, do I have your permission to draw a bath and get some rest?"

"Not unless you eat the soup the chef and Doctor feeds you, then yes. Yes you may,"

I stick my tongue out at Hans and slip to the bathroom, a sneeze slipping out..but no little snowmen scampering around. Huh, that's weird..

- **Hans** -

Now in my defense I never told her to change here. But gosh, she's gorgeous even when she's sick.

"Hans?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...this cabin doesn't have running water… Could you possibly heat some up?" She asks from the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure. Dinner will be a little late-"

"I'm not eating your non-salty broth.."

"Well you're sure as heck aren't eating a pastry for dinner, that's for sure,"

"Don't be mean," she tosses a small snowball at me.

"But doing things like this will get you in trouble, your majesty," I grin. "Give me about a half hour and I'll have enough hot water for your majesties bath,"

"You're lucky I can- cough- wait.."

"Patience, my queen.."

- **Elsa** -

I sit on the edge o the bathtub, rubbing my temples. Guess I did catch a slight cold from the rain. I look up into a mirror.. Goodness do I look awful. My hair is super frizzy, my nose is as red as a cherry, I can hardly breathe through my no. Now that probably explains why my cheeks are so puffy. How great is this? Get a cold during a picnic with Admiral Westergärd, why don't you? I should probably see if they've got some cold medicine in the cabinet. I stand up, but everything feels..super dizzy… I feel kind of woozy...

- **Hans-**

A half hour later

I lug in the giant cauldron of water, ready to be cooled to Els's likening. I knock on the door, letting her know I'm here before startling her. "Water's ready," No response. "Playing the silent treatment hm? Is that what I get for trying to take care of you?" Still no response. "Elsa?"

I open the door to the washroom- shit! She's passed out on the floor. "Elsa," I place the cauldron on the ground and runs to her side. "Elsa, wake up," she's burning up.

She groans. I gently scoop her up and carry her to the living room couch, placing her onto the soft cushions in front of the roaring fire. Her corset and pantalettes are still damp, she needs to get out of them soon.. Hans, you know what you have to do. I remove her corset and pantalettes, not paying to attention to her stunning figure, wrapping her in a warm Sherpa throw that lay across the top of the couch. I quickly run back the washroom anod grab a washcloth, bringing he cauldron back with me. "Angel," I say, dabbing her forehead with the dry towel. "Come on, wake up for me. Don't let a cold ruin such a good day,"

She moans, the sound squeaking past her lips. "So…"

"So?"

"So...rr..y…"


	16. When Sparks fly

" _Elsa?"_

 _I open the door to the washroom- shit! She's passed out on the floor. "Elsa," I place the cauldron on the ground and runs to her side. "Elsa, wake up," she's burning up._

 _She groans. I gently scoop her up and carry her to the living room couch, placing her onto the soft cushions in front of the roaring fire. Her corset and pantalettes are still damp, she needs to get out of them soon.. Hans, you know what you have to do. I remove her corset and pantalettes, paying to attention to her stinking figure, wrapping her in a warm Sherpa throw that lay across the top of the couch. I quickly run back the washroom and grab a washcloth, bringing he cauldron back with me. "Angel," I say, dabbing her forehead with the dry towel. "Come on, wake up for me. Don't let a cold ruin such a good day,"_

 _She moans, the sound squeaking past her lips. "So…"_

" _So?"_

" _So...rr..y…"_

Her forehead is burning. I can't believe that being out in the rain would do this to her, and I can't stand to see her like this! I feel so useless right now. What am I going to do while she's trying to fight this? Hell, she probably won't even wake up until later tomorrow. What do I do, just sit here? I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE.

"H-Hans.."

"Angel," I turn to Elsa, still snugly wrapped in the blanket I placed her in. "I'm right here,"

"Wha." she pauses. "What happened?"

"You have a fever," I stroke her still hot forehead with the back of my hand. "And you fainted in the washroom, so I brought you out here so you'd warm up,"

She raises a brow and wriggles her shoulders. "I'm...naked?"

"Yeah, about that" I rub the back of my neck. "Your corset and pantalettes were still damp and I didn't want you to get any worse so I removed them,"

"You did, huh?" Elsa tiredly sits up, the blanket falling off of her bare shoulder. "Whoops," she holds it up, her free hand wiping her nose. "I really got it bad this time...and this time it was for being out in the rain,"

"I take it you're prone to colds?"

"Stress colds, mainly," She sniffles, bringing the blanket closer to her. "I don't suppose that bath is ready, is it?"

"If you ask nicely, I'll re-heat the water. And I'll even carry you over there if her majesty doesn't mind,"

"I think I can walk,"

"Unless you want to crack your head open on the floor, I suggest you take another mode of transportation," I say, stoking the fire under the cauldron. "It'll be a few minutes, but in the meantime, why don't you try eating something?"

"Soup?" she raises her brow.

"Unless you want to bathe in soup," I chuckle. "I was thinking of some of those wonderful strawberries we brought with us to tide you over until I make you THE best soup you've ever had,"

 **-Elsa-**

Gosh, i feel awful about this. What luck to get a nasty cold while on a picnic with Hans… I can't help but notice how great he's handling this. Anna would freak if it were her trying to do what he's doing. Another reason why Hans is so...so…. Considerate. "I'm sorry about all of this," I look at the wooden floor, blushing.

"Elsa,"

"I should have taken more precautions," I sigh. "This isn't fair for you at all. You leave in three days, and I just...I just wanted to spend a day with you away from the palace, but look where we are.."

"In a huge cabin in the woods all by ourselves," Hans says. "Look, I'm not going to make the moves on you..not saying I ever do, but I really feel like kissing you so badly right now,"

"The feeling is mutu- CHOO" I sneeze. "Mutual...but I don't want you getting sick,"

"So what? Even if I do, it's one more excuse I don't need to see my idiot brother," Hans sits next to me, kissing my cheek and pulling me close to his side. "Besides, now that I think about it, I'd rather hold you like this than see him,"

 ** _-20 mins later-_**

After the water is poured into the bath, I settle myself into the soapy, warm water and sigh. "Hans?" I call. I hear his footsteps.

"Yes angel? Need anything?"

"Actually yes….some company, if you don't mind," I hear the door open behind me and as I turn, Hans comes into the washroom, his hand over his eyes as he feels around for a nearby chair. "Hans…. Uncover your eyes,"

"I'm respecting your wishes, milady," He says, sitting in a chair across from the tub.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "There's nothing to see except my shoulders, Hans, unless you find yourself offended by them,"

He uncovers his eyes, one at a time and looks at the floor, his hands clenched on his knees. "I-I don't find them offensive,"

"Then….join me,"

"Wait..what?"

"Unless you heard me stutter, I said "join me"," I smile. "You look like you need to relax as much as I do,"

"I'm not sure that's-"

"Hans. There's plenty. of room, let's just get the awkwardness over," Okay, Elsa, show him who's boss and stand up.

 **-Hans-**

"Wait, Elsa," Okay too late. She's already….OH. MY. GOD. THE SOAP….BUBBLES DRIPPING DOWN PORCELAIN SKIN…..

"Oh seriously," she crosses her arms over her chest. "I've gotten over the whole...you know what… I'm lonely in here,"

I gulp and pull my collar. "Well, uh, if you insist," She sits back down in the tub and folds her knees to her chest. I begin to undress, tossing my clothing to the side. She sneezed, a perfect few seconds to get into the tub before she see's the Westergard blessing (eh heh). She wriggle her nose and looks at me just as I settle into the tub.

"See, it's not so bad is it?" Elsa warmly smiles.

"Er, I guess not," I nervously laugh. She scoops up bubbles into her hands and gently blows them over to me. They don't freeze, probably because her body is overheated. Bubbles land on my cheek and hair, and she giggles.

"I like this.."

I happily sigh and take her arm that's resting on her knee, rubbing a honey and milk soap on her delicate skin. "I could get used to this," I say. "Bonus points because it's with you,"

 **-Elsa-**

Out of the bath, we encountered no awkwardness. Well, except that Hans likes to poof my damp hair and make it frizzy… Which ended up being repaid with a bar of soap thrown at his back. Wrapped in fluffy robes, sitting by a roaring fire with tea (found in the cabinets by Hans by chance while looking for bowls) and resting heads on shoulders, I can't help but feel secure and safe. I find this more sensual than…. Hans looks at me and places his hand on my cheek. Our foreheads gently touch, my heart beats faster as his free hand wraps around my waist. I stop him, he recoils. I then shake my head and gulp. On my knees i sit, untying the tie around my waist, the robe falling to the ground exposing my natural body.

Hans pulls me closer, I gently fall onto his chest and onto the floor we lay. Wait… "I want.." I whisper.

"Yes?"

"You," I say.

Our lips collide in one swift move. His hand sneakily travels down my bare back, his fingertips dancing along my skin. I close my eyes as I cross my arms across my chest. I can feel his hand on my arm, reassuring words saying, "It's alright, don't be afraid,"

I reluctantly lower my arms, they fall to my lap. He see's everything. I know we just bathed...But you're talking to someone who's very self conscious of herself "Oh, Elsa," He sighs. "I don't care what you look like, you're still beautiful," The next thing I know, is that I'm flat on my back on the floor, Hans hovering over me. "Are you scared?" He asks.

I shake my head no.

"You can say no, you're in control,"

I take his hand and put it on my chest, I feel his thumb gently stroke my breast. My breath hitches. He kisses my cheek, my forehead, and then my neck. Woah...that feels sort of...nice.

His kisses continue on. A few more on my neck, my back arching as he kisses my collarbone, my rib cage, my abdomen. I can feel my heart beginning to pound every second his touch lingers on my skin. I wrap my arms around his back, ice beginning to trickle down his spine. "Elsa..." He says. My nails dig into his skin as his hand rubs my thigh.

"Elske..." I moan, my back arching. "Please..."

"Elsa.." He replies, stroking my thigh. If this is what I think it is...OH...Gods above Arendelle, it is what I think it is. He's never touched me like this before...gosh it feels great. I can feel his hand moving along my buttock, gently brushing my leg as he kisses my abdomen.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes..." I sigh. "Please...keep going..." I know what this eventually leads to. Maybe I'm making a mistake. Or, maybe I'm just human. My hips begin to buck as he lowers his chest onto mine, I feel something...weird... My eyes fly open. Is...is that...

"We can stop," He says, purring. I shake my head no. I know I'll probably regret this, but one time won't hurt...will it? "If you're not ready-"

"No," I say shaking my head. My legs wrap around his waist, he leans in closer and caresses my cheek. Before this, our bodies were two separate beings, kept far apart. But now, we were one, working like clockwork as we rock back in forth, in tandem. My breathing labors, his does as well. "H-Hans...Oh god...HANS," I moan louder. "FAEN... FAEN...Don't stop!" I cry. I feel a spark beginning to grow in my lower abdomen, gradually increasing as our momentum increases. And in the blink of an eye, a release of euphoria rampages through my body, like fireworks lighting off in the sky (to give a comparison).

"E-Elsa...I love you," He says.

My legs tense up, my body shaking as the green-eyed prince falls next to me, our breaths nearly synchapated. I reach for his hand and squeeze it. I turn my head to his, he looks back to me. "Jeg...elsker deg...også," I reply, resting my hand on his chest. This...this just happened. Was it a mistake? No. When I look at the man lying next to me, a man who has been so gentle and so kind, I know it wasn't.

"You know I'll never leave you, no matter what," Hans smiles, caressing my chin. "Min snoflak," his fingers trace my collarbone.

I love him. I NEED him. And this is probably the last time we'll be able to spend any kind of personal time alone together, for a VERY long time.

* * *

 **Okay, 15 chapters was LONG enough for this to happen. Enjoy!**


	17. I Didn't Get To Say Goodbye

"E-Elsa...I love you," He says.

My legs tense up, my body shaking as the green-eyed prince falls next to me, our breaths nearly synchapated. I reach for his hand and squeeze it. I turn my head to his, he looks back to me. "Jeg...elsker deg...også," I reply, resting my hand on his chest. This...this just happened. Was it a mistake? No. When I look at the man lying next to me, a man who has been so gentle and so kind, I know it wasn't.

"You know I'll never leave you, no matter what," Hans smiles, caressing my chin. "Min snoflak," his fingers trace my collarbone.

I love him. I NEED him. And this is probably the last time we'll be able to spend any kind of personal time alone together, for a VERY long time.

* * *

"Hans," I say, running my hands though his ginger hair. "Tell me about the Southern Isles?"

He turns his head to me and gives a slight sigh, smiles, and turns on his side to face me. "Well, what exactly do you want to know? I can tell you almost anythig from the best food to the worst places to hide from guards,"

"Why would you want to hide from-" I pause. "Oh...that.."

"Yeah, exactly," he smiles. "I suppose I can tell you about the apples. Just thinking about them makes my mouth water,"

"They must be SOME apples," I say while I lie on my left side, facing him.

"I can't begin to tell you about how great they are. Our chefs make the BEST apple strudel and pies for miles around. Topping it off with a bit of whipped cream or even ice cream, ah, I can't wait until fall,"

"Maybe send some our way to Arendelle," I smile, wiping my nose. "Anna and I love a good apple pie," *sniffle* "but besides apples and food, what's your family like? Besides Heinrich, who kind of makes me cringe at the thought of him,"

"You're not alone," he sits up and stokes the fire behind us.

-Hans-

As I stoke the fire, I hear Elsa say "brr". She's never cold, as ar as I've known. "Elsa, you're shaking," I say as I sit her up, wrapping the blanket around her. "Maybe we should pick this up later, I don't want you getting worse-"

"I'm f-fine," she shivers. "th-the cold n-never bothers m-me," I shake my head and stand up, even though we're still naked. I scoop her up and she tries to wriggle free. "H-Hans...put me down!"

"You're sick!" I exclaim. "Now, your worshipfulness, you're getting into bed and getting rest! I should have put you to bed before the fact-"

"But...we deserved this night alone... Please don't make this my fault...or yours.."

"it's my fault for not getting you into bed sooner. But I do have to agree, tonight was pretty amazing.."

"...enough to do it again?"

I lean in closer to her as I pull the sheets and blankets away from the head of the bed and place her on the right side. "Yea, but I'll have to take a rain check for next time. When you DON'T have a fever and the chills," I tuck her into bed. "Now I'll be back with some water for your bedside table. I don't want you getting even more sick than you are now, alright?" She nods her head and sinks under the blankets. "And if you need anything, I'll be on the couch-"

"wait.." She sniffles. "Please...don't leave me alone..." I pause and turn back to her. 'You're leaving the day after tomorrow...and I won't see you again for at least another two months... I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, and I don't care if I have a cold, or pneumonia or the flu. Please. Hans, stay with me.."

HOW CAN I RESIST THAT CUTE, INNOCENT FACE. You know what? Who cares if I get sick. Serves my brothers right to get sick before a big meeting. Assholes. "Can you at least wait until I get you some water so you're not dehydrated?" She nods. "And I promise you, I'll be back."

-Elsa-

Stupid cold... Stupid you... Giving into desire at a time like this. But..it was so intimate, and so special. I never imagined that being intimate would be so awkward yet romantic.

"Your water, your majesty,"

"Thank you elske-" I turn, and WHAT IS THAT IN HIS HAND? COUGH MEDICINE. "YOU said nothing about THAT,"

"Elsa, be a good adult and take your medicine," he says, unscrewing then cap.

"NO,"

"Now young lady, either it's this or you get pneumonia. Your choice," he sternly says. I shake my head and bury myself back under the covers. There is no way in HELL that I am taking that awful medicine! "Fine, be that way. I'm not carrying your body back to Arendelle if you're going to act like a child,"

No mater how cute he can be, I am NOT giving into medicine that doesn't even work. Even if it makes me even more sick... I'll get though it. I always do..

-Hans-

She's being so DIFFICULT. She's just like me when I'm sick. I think I can fight right thorugh it but i get sicker the longer I wait. It's been about an hour, I should probably check on her to see if she's still alive. Kidding, kidding. She's still alive. Know how I know? I can hear her coughing and sniffling from the other side of the room. See? I didn't leave her. I get up from my chair and walk over to the mountain of blankets that lie on the bed. "Come on sleeping beauty, It's time for your temp-"

Oh shit... she's sweating and wheezing. "Elsa!" I exclaim, unwrapping her from the blankets. As I continue to unwrap her, I see blue snowflakes in random spots of her body. Icy blue flakes imbedded into her skin, especially her chest and neck. Even down her arms and legs. "Shit, you're burning up," I scoop her out of bed and quickly go into the front room. With my free hand, I douse the fire in the fireplace with water. "I'm taking you home NOW,"

* * *

"SITRON!"I call out, a whistle following. It stopped raining, so we should have enough time to get back to Arendelle. I look to my left, and what do you know, there's a sled! "Stay here boy, I'll get the mare so we can take Elsa home." Sitron nudges me. "She'll be fine, boy," I reassure him. "We need to hurry and bring her back," I place Elsa in the sleigh, brushing her red face. "You're going to be alright, Elsa, hang in there,"

-An hour later-

"Faster, Sitron!" I call to my horse, who is clearly being out-run by Elsa's mare. "We're almost back! Keep going!" We fly, not literally though, across the bridge, ash across the stone pavement and make it just in time before the gates are closed. Three groups of guards are placed throughout the courtyard, Anna and Kristoff with one group. Anna looks up and locks eyes with me. Boy is she angry.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS WESTERGARD?!" She exclaims. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO? I WAS WORRIED SICK-"

"Anna, this is no time to yell at me, we've got a more serious matter at hand," I say, pulling Elsa into my arms.

"Oh and you expect me to believe that a roll of sheets- OH MY GOD, ELSA!" She cries, getting into the slegh. "What happened to her? EXPLAIN!"

"I-I don't know! It must have been the weather, and she's got these weird snowflake markings on her neck," I explain. "She NEEDS a doctor!"

"Did you ?" Anna asks, her eyes widened.

"Yeah, clearly i did," I respond. "Not just that but she's got a fever, cough and runny nose,"

Anna turns to Kristoff as he comes ot the sleigh. "Hey, that's from the cabin, why were you-" Kristoff asks, but Anna stops him.

"Kris, we need Pabbie... and get Dr. Finn," Anna's voice shook.

"Who's this Pabbie?" I ask. "And YEAH, you need a doctor!"

"This has happened before," Anna said. "All I can tell you is that you better have a good explanation as to why you two were in the rain for so long," she turns and starts walking away, but looks back at me. "you better return home Hans. Before you make things worse than they already are..."

* * *

-A few hours later-

-Elsa-

OW...my head... Wait.. where am I? Home? But, we were just-

"Oh good, you're awake," a young woman's voice said, her hand over my forehead. Dr. Finn is young, about the same age as myself. She's a brunette with glasses, brown eyes and a very crude sense of humor once you get to really know her. But otherwise she's a very professional physician. "you had quite the flu, your majesty,"

Flu...why'd I have the... OH. Wait... "How..long was I asleep?"

"Three days" Dr. Finn replies.

"Three..days?" OH NO. THREE DAYS? THEN HANS...HE'S "Have... you heard about Admiral Westergard?"

"Prince Hans? Hmm, oh! Yes, he left yesterday morning while you were still asleep." No...he couldn't have...without saying goodbye? That..what ASS! I start to cry, Dr. Finn hands me a tissue to wipe my eyes. "It's getting stronger, isn't it?"

"What is- oh...it happened again, did it?"

"Your troll friend will have a better explanation than I will, but for now, you need to be careful when you use your ice magic. There are people out there who want your magic for evil. I'm suggesting you bring someone who can keep you in check on your trip to the Southern Isles,"

"I-I will," I nod. "Thank you Dr. Finn. I'll call you in a little while." After she leaves, a soft knock comes to my door.

"Anna?" I ask. "Come in," I say, putting the letter to the side.

"I feel somewhat responsible for telling Hans to leave.." Anna admits as she places a tray with a bowl of beef broth on my bed. "When I saw you wrapped in those sheets, I lost it. A bit. And it wasn't hormones..."

"Anna-"

"No really. Hans told me everything before he left. He didn't exactly say WHY you were naked under all of those sheets, but that's none of my business. The important thing is that you're home. And I will do EVERYTHING I can to help you be the third party in this war, or whatever it is,"

"Anna...he didn't even say goodbye..." I cry once more, wiping my eyes. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"But Elsa, he did,"

"He did?" I look up.

Anna takes my tissue and wipes my eyes. "You weren't awake, but he did. He cried in the process. And," she said, taking a letter from under her shawl. "He asked me to give you this when you woke up,"

I quickly unwrap the envelop and stop the moment I see the piece of paper. Taking slight breath, I unwrap the letter and begin to read it.

 _Elsa, I can't hep but feel somewhat responsible for this. I didn't know that your powers became stronger when you took ill. I should have taken you home sooner, please PLEASE forgive me. I know I'm leaving today without saying goodbye, but if you think about it, I already did. You don't remember but while you slept, I said my goodbyes before my ship left. My love, I know you won't see me for a while but in two months time, we'll be together again._

 _I can't begin to tell you how welcome I felt coming for Christmas. I've never had more fun in years than I did with you. We've gotten so much closer, not just by friendship, but intimately. You're amazing, my love. My Snow Queen. February can't come any faster, but counting down the days will seem like it._

 _I love you, Elsa._

 _Hans._

"So? What did he say?"

I can't help but smile as I hold the letter to my chest. "I'll see you in two months," I say. "Anna, we've got a lot of planning to do before this big trip."


	18. A Proposition

_Elsa, I can't hep but feel somewhat responsible for this. I didn't know that your powers became stronger when you took ill. I should have taken you home sooner, please PLEASE forgive me. I know I'm leaving today without saying goodbye, but if you think about it, I already did. You don't remember but while you slept, I said my goodbyes before my ship left. My love, I know you won't see me for a while but in two months time, we'll be together again._

 _I can't begin to tell you how welcome I felt coming for Christmas. I've never had more fun in years than I did with you. We've gotten so much closer, not just by friendship, but intimately. You're amazing, my love. My Snow Queen. February can't come any faster, but counting down the days will seem like it._

 _I love you, Elsa._

 _Hans._

"So? What did he say?"

I can't help but smile as I hold the letter to my chest. "I'll see you in two months," I say. "Anna, we've got a lot of planning to do before this big trip."

* * *

"Okay, let's go over this one more time," Anna says as she props herself on my bedroom couch. "You leave in two days at- what time again?"

I straighten up after finishing packing my travel chest with the last finishing touches, a blanket actually. Yes, I am twenty three and still enjoy a arm fleece blanket every now and then. Okay, every day really. I turn to Anna, placing my hands on my back which aches from bending all afternoon. "Four in the morning," I reply. "Bright and early, which means I don't get to have breakfast with you or Kristoff before I leave,"

"I can't believe that it's already been two months. He's still written you, right?"

"Every week, Anna," I yawn. "And every time I read them I-"

"Cry your heart out because you miss him so much?"

"I don't cry because of that.."

"Well either you've got separation anxiety from him being away two months, or..."

"Now what are you getting at?"

"OR you may have sympathy pregnancy symptoms. Ever think of that? And now that I think of it... you have been a bit off lately. And okay not bit off, like really REALLY off,"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, you've been grouchy and irritable,"

"Dealing with stupid people," I roll my eyes.

"Your appetite is ferocious, I mean you almost ate an entire bowl of mashed potatoes during dinner a few nights ago,"

"Didn't eat all day, plus I was craving mashed potatoes,"

"SEE. CRAVING. Elsa, you know you can tell me if you're...you know.."

"Anna, I'm not pregnant...if that's what you're implying,"

"I never said I was.. or was I?"

"It was PROBABLY because I was on my cycle," but really I was on my cycle. And let me tell you how much of a relief that was that it finally came. "Or I could have developed your pregnancy symptoms from you," I wink.

"Well..yeah. You know I never thought of that..." Anna sighs. "Els, you'll be back before peanut is born, right?"

"I should be. I won't be gone THAT long," I close the chest and sit on it. "At least I'm hoping these negotiations go as planned,"

"Would you still have left if you weren't told about the current situation between the Southern Isles and Wesselton?"

"I," You know..that's a good question. "I don't know,"

"Because I'm sure everyone probably know about you and Hans. Not because Claire has a big mouth, but because other people have big mouths and live for gossip and slander.."

"Anyone could have said we were in some sort of relationship regardless of us being alone," I sigh. "But I can assure you that what Hans and I have between us, it won't interfere with negotiations. I wouldn't be going on such short notice if-"

"You didn't have feelings for Hans?" Anna's smile drops. "Elsa, I know you have feelings for Hans but what if something bad happens while you're away? What if you got shot, had an arm amputated by a sword, or a LEG?"

"Worst case scenarios are all you can think of," I shake my head. Hans jacket, which he left behind, sits on my chair. I pick it up and place it around my shoulders, snuggling into it. "I'll be fine," I smile. "And I can promise you that my ice magic can keep those swords away,"

"But the snowflakes on your neck. Pabbie said that you have to keep your ice magic in check or else that thing happens.."

"Which it won't," I say, getting up from the chest to sit by Anna. "It's only when I get sick-"

"Or really pissed"

"Sick when things go awry," I say. "I can keep my powers in check. You know I can,"

"Or else your horns will show," I throw my pillow at her. "WHAT? Literally!"

* * *

 **-Hans-**

"Thinking of your girlfriend there, Hansy-poo?"

As I lie on Lars' study couch, his wife plops next to me and flops her legs over my chest.

"And good morning to you, Angela," I groan, pushing my sister-in-law off of me. "And no, I'm not. She's not my girlfriend..."

"What is she then, your wife? I see no ring on that finger," she teases.

"Don't you have two kids to wrangle under your rope?"

"I did until they went to spend the day with Lars and your mother. Plus, I've got Catherine down for a nap, so I'm just waiting for her to wake up. Too bad Heinrich can't keep his head screwed on straight to watch his own kid," Angela sighs. "I feel bad for her, really.

"It's not her fault that her father is a man-whore and idiot," I say, sitting up.

"But Catherine adores you Hans," Angela says. "And you know she adores you,"

"That she does," I smile. "I can't wait for Elsa to meet her, she'll get along with Catherine great,"

"Two more days until she leaves. And then a week until she comes into port. Are you going to greet her with open arms and a smooch?"

"Due to certain circumstances, I'm afraid we won't be showing any kind of affection for the first few days,"

"All that built up sexual tension is really going to be your downfall. All Westergard males are like that. See how many nieces and nephews you're related to?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that," I roll my eyes. "Ang, I'm not like my brothers,"

"Your best friend is a horse, of course you're not,"

"ANYWAYS, I'm not the kind of guy who wants to rush into anything. I mean, could I marry Elsa? Yeah, there's a good chance I could. But I'm not ready to make that sort of commitment. Yet,"

"So...does she know your intentions with her?"

"Well, I guess we may have brought it up in a letter but I didn't really get a straight answer.."

"Well what did she say?"

" _I've never really thought of it. I can see myself getting married, but as of now I'm not very prepared for it._ And she goes on to explain how she's got a baby shower to plan for Anna and yeah, that's it,"

"Then I guess you'll just have to ask her and see, now won't you?"

"Well I guess-" I pause. "WAIT WHAT? NO! I'M NOT-"

"Oh come on Hans," Angela crawls closer to me. "We ALL Know how you get all lovey dovey when her name is mentioned. It's good for trade between Arendelle and the kingdom, PLUS your children would be so ADORABLE,"

"I am NOT proposing to the queen while she is here for negotiations and ceasing a pointless war. Maybe one day, but while she's here..."

* * *

 **-Elsa** -

"So, you think he'll propose?" Emily asks me as she whisks whipped cream in her bowl.

I almost choke on my water. "WH-WHAT?"

"You know, you two are somewhere romantic, and then one second hes holding your hand and the next he's on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand and will probably ask "Oh my Snow Bunny, will you marry me?"

"He's not going to propose..." Although... NO ELSA. STOP. "I've only personally known him for a week. And that's just in person,"

"But you've written letters back and forth, doesn't that count?"

"No, not really?"

"Oh Elsa, you know it does. We just want you to be happy, you know?" Emily takes a lick from the whisk. "Ya know, if I were you, I'd propose to him. Not like a man would to a woman, but as a proposition,"

I raise my brow. "A proposition?"

"Mmhm! And who knows, by next winter you could be Her Majesty Queen Elsa Westergard Ruler of Arendelle and Common Area, and Hans would be His Majesty King Consort Hans Westergard Ruler of Arendelle and Common Area. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" My cheeks blush. "EH heh, you know you want to..."

A marriage proposition? NO. ELSA THIS IS THE LAST THING YOU NEED TO BE THINKING ABOUT. FIRST NEGOTIATIONS AND THEN STARE AT PRICE HANS BACKSIDE... wait...why would I do that?


	19. Learn Your Scales

"Oh Elsa, you know it does. We just want you to be happy, you know?" Emily takes a lick from the whisk. "Ya know, if I were you, I'd propose to him. Not like a man would to a woman, but as a proposition,"

I raise my brow. "A proposition?"

"Mmhm! And who knows, by next winter you could be Her Majesty Queen Elsa Westergard Ruler of Arendelle and Common Area, and Hans would be His Majesty King Consort Hans Westergard Ruler of Arendelle and Common Area. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" My cheeks blush. "EH heh, you know you want to..."

A marriage proposition? NO. ELSA THIS IS THE LAST THING YOU NEED TO BE THINKING ABOUT. FIRST NEGOTIATIONS AND THEN STARE AT PRICE HANS BACKSIDE... wait...why would I do that?

* * *

 **-The Southern Isles-**

Elsa. How I miss that beautiful, leggy, blonde. I can't get her face out of my head no matter how I try. I guess it's a good thing though. While I lie in bed, I pick up my book that I've neglected to finish for four two months. The Odyssey, which has been read at least a hundred times and chewed on by one of the Westergard offspring back int he day, is my favorite book. "Uncle Hans?" As I turn the page of my book, snuggled into my bed because it's well past nine, I look up to see Catherine, standing in my doorway with her stuffed horse in hand. "Catherine, you should be in bed-"

"I can't sleep," she bashfully says, rubbing her eyes. "I had another scary dream,"

Oh boy...it's going to be one of those nights again. I put the book down and sigh, patting the bed next to me. "Just for tonight, Cat," she excitedly runs and leaps onto my bed, head butting me in the chest. "OW,"

'Sorry uncle Hans," she giggles. "I just had a bad nightmare..."

"Were there huge boars chasing you through the forest again?"

"No," she shakes her head. "It was a big dragon. And it was fighting a bad man..."

"A bad man? What did he look like?"

"He-he looked like papa...and there was another man with a mustache. And the dragon...breathded purple ice and had a big white snowflake on its neck,"

"I thought you liked dragons, Cat,"

"I do...but Uncle Hans you were in my dream too.."

"I was? Was I devilishly handsome?" I rub my chin, trying to lighten the mood between my niece and I.

"Uncle Hans this is no time to be worried about how good you looked.." she pouts. "But you were shouting "STOP! DON'T HURT THEM!" And then the dragon turned to you and before it ate you...I woke up.."

"Cat," I pull her close as she's on the verge of tears. "everything's going to be fine. No one is going to get hurt or eaten. I promise you,"

"But I didn't tell you what her name was Uncle Hans..."

"What was her name?"

"You called her Elsa,"

* * *

-Arendelle-

-Anna-

"Anna..."

Wha...what? I smack my lips, wipe the drool from my mouth and sit up. OW. My back... goodness this baby is getting bigger by the day and my back is starting to pay for it... But that's okay.

"ANNA..."

Wait.. That's Elsa's voice. I swing my legs over the bed and groggily wrap by robe around my shoulders, making my way down the hallway covered in frost. Wait.. Frost? I look to the left, which Elsa's door sits to, and it's covered in a thick blanket of frost and long, slender spikes of ice. THIS is not good. At all. I run to her door to try to find the doorknob. Welp, it's covered in ice. "ELSA?" I shout into her door. "ELSA, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Your highness, is everything alright?" Gerda asks from her the staircase.

"Gerda, I think it's happening again!" I say, feeling around the icy door for a weak spot of-OW! My hand retracts after touching a think sliver of ice, a fresh trail of blood trailing down my left palm.

"Princess Anna, you're bleeding!"

"Im fine," I say. "Right now we need to worry about getting this door open,"

"N-no... Anna help... Hans... I can't...control.."

"Gerda, do you have any hot water we can use to melt the ice on the doorknob?"

"I'm sure there's a warm kettle that Chef has prepared, I'll go downstairs to fetch it. I'll be back as soon as I can, your highness,"

 _ **a few minutes later**_

"Here your highness," Gerda hands me the kettle of hot water. "But first, we need to bandage that hand," she says.

"It's fine, Gerda,"

"Don't give me that "It's fine Gerda" spiel, your highness. The last time you did that, you spent the night with your head over a bowl-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," I hold my hand out to Gerda.

"Your sister wouldn't be very happy with me if I let your hand get infected," she dabs my hand with qa bit of cotton and- OWWWWW. "would you rather lose your hand or disinfect it and keep it?"

"Keep it..." I sigh.

"There," Gerda says as she wraps my hand in gauze. "Now let's see what's making your sister's ice magic act up, shal we?"

I nod as Gerda pours the water onto the doorknob, the ice slowly but surely melting away. She takes a cloth and wriggles the knob and with a _**crack**_ , the ice ont he door chips off onto the carpet. I peer into Elsa's room and spikes of ice grow from the ceiling. "Elsa? Are you alright?" I see a lump under a mountain of blankets budge, frost erupting from under her blankets. "Hey, sis.. Just seeing if you're alright," I cautiously move closer to the bed, watching my footing so that I don't accidentally slip. "I know you get ship anxiety, but if you want to talk about it, I'm already up-"

"Anna...stay away..." A rough female voice says from under the blankets.

"OH wow, uh, Elsa do you have a cold? I can get you some medicine-"

"ANNA STAY AWAY!" she flings her arm out, but there's... light blue scales erupting from her pale skin. This is NOT good.

"Elsa, I just want to help!" I say, jumping onto her bed and pulling back the covers, revealing Elsa, but with...icy horns? Scales on her face? "Oh Elsa..."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Elsa cries, covering her face with her scaled arms. "Please...it'll pass,"

"No," I put my foot down. "It's getting stronger, Elsa. You need to see-"

"Trolls?!" She exclaims, turning to me, scales beginning to crawl up her neck. "What will THEY do?!" Tears roll down her cheeks. "Look at me!" She sits up. "I'm...hideous... There's no way I'm going to the Southern Isles looking like..like.."

"I know, I know. But it went away in a day last time, maybe i'll be gone before tomorrow morning!"

"He'll never want to see me again if I look like this..." Elsa sits up and rubs her arms. "I'm nothing but an Ice Queen that can't control her ice magic again..."

"Elsa, you're nothing like that," I pull her closer to me and rub her back. "And I'm a hundred percent sure Hans would still love you even if you had icy scales and really pointy horns, and super smooth wings,"

"I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if I ever get to that point.." she wipes her eyes with her hand.

"Either way, Hans won't care what you look like. Hell, I don't care what you look like. You're my sister either way. I mean, the whole scale and horns thing is temporary because your ice magic hasn't been used for long periods of time. I mean yeah, you get the flu symptoms, then you get stressed and you get those flurries floating around the room, and THEN when you get super anxious AND don't use your ice magic even for a single snowflake, BAM. Elsa, even if you had leprosy he'd still love you. He might not be within twenty feet of you but he'd still love you regardless,"

 **-Elsa-**

*sniffle* "Anna, do you think I can control it?"

"As long as you use your ice magic often I don't see why it can't be controlled," she smiles. "And if it doesn't, I know you've got the will and way to control it. It's there somewhere, you just have to believe that you can do it,"

"And if I can't... this going to spell disaster for both kingdoms," I look to Anna once more, she takes my arm and runs her hands over he icy scales that appeared along my skin.

"Well, maybe for other kingdoms, since Arendelle has a new defense mechanism in case all else fails," she smiles. "They're so smooth. They don't feel like normal scales at all, you know?"

"It's ice, it's not supposed to feel like fish scales,"

"I know silly," Gerda hands my sister a rag she was holding and pours some water from a kettle onto it. Anna places it on my icy horns, and they begin to drip off of my head. "It's just ice. It's all ice," she winks. "You'll be fine, Elsa. And if you find yourself losing control, someone will always be there to help keep you in check. All you have to do is ask,"


	20. Be-what now?

_*sniffle* "Anna, do you think I can control it?"_

 _"As long as you use your ice magic often I don't see why it can't be controlled," she smiles. "And if it doesn't, I know you've got the will and way to control it. It's there somewhere, you just have to believe that you can do it,"_

 _"And if I can't... this going to spell disaster for both kingdoms," I look to Anna once more, she takes my arm and runs her hands over he icy scales that appeared along my skin._

 _"Well, maybe for other kingdoms, since Arendelle has a new defense mechanism in case all else fails," she smiles. "They're so smooth. They don't feel like normal scales at all, you know?"_

 _"It's ice, it's not supposed to feel like fish scales,"_

 _"I know silly," Gerda hands my sister a rag she was holding and pours some water from a kettle onto it. Anna places it on my icy horns, and they begin to drip off of my head. "It's just ice. It's all ice," she winks. "You'll be fine, Elsa. And if you find yourself losing control, someone will always be there to help keep you in check. All you have to do is ask,_ "

* * *

-Hans-

"OH. MY GOD. ANGELA. SHE'S ALMOST HERE."

"Calm your shirttails, Gingrsnap," Angela yanks my collar. "She hasn't even left yet, which means she won't even be here for almost a week. Now, take a deep breath and be a patient boy, will you?" she rolls her eyes and drags me down the hallway. I can't help it if I'm this excited. I've waited nearly two months and of course the anticipation is rising higher by the day. "Earth to Hans?" she waves her hand in front of my face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

I shake my head. "What? Sorry, I was a bit distracted."

"Uh huh.." she raises a brow. "You've got it bad... Even Lars agrees."

"Got what?"

"What do you call it... goo goo eyes? Hots? No, that's not it... AH! You're twitterpated!"

"Twitter-what now?"

"Twitterpated! You know, enamored, infatuated. You can't even keep focused in a meeting with your own parents, it's that bad,"

"Is it really? I mean I do...-cough- have feelings for Elsa-"

"The Queen.."

"And...she does too. I know how to separate feelings of infatuation and keep a professional image, Ang. I'm not the other 11 brothers.."

"Hans, I know," Angela takes my hand and looks me in the eyes. "But when she's here, that's the only image you should be showing off. No one knows about you two except Lars and I. If any of it gets out-"

"Which it won't"

"I'm just saying that you two need to be careful. There's so much at stake here besides a war that could take place,"

"What do you mean?" Really, no one told me about this other piece. "It's not like I'm going to ask her to marry me or anything while these meetings and discussions go on," I look to Angela, who is biting her lip. "Unless this is also about Elsa..

"I really think that's something your parents should talk to you about."

* * *

-Arendelle. The day before the voyage-

I leave tomorrow morning, bright and early at four. And at the moment, I currently cannot get out of a "going away" party thrown by Claire and Emily that is to be held in the library. I'll tell you now that I already smell disaster and the "party" hasn't even started. I can only hide for so long in my study, finishing the last few pieces of paperwork before Anna and Kristoff take over my duties that start tomorrow. I know that they can handle it, but they're also expecting a baby. I have complete faith and trust in them that they can do this, but I really hope that this isn't too much for them to handle. Taking a sigh, I set my pen down. Without even a minute to take a break, a knock comes to my door.

"Yes?"

"Uh- cough cough- yes," Anna I know it's you. "Emergency in the library,"

Sure..."emergency". I shake my head and softly laugh, standing up and walking to the door. "Anna, if there was an emergency, you'd be in a panic," I open the door...and that't not Anna.

"Bring ice-" Claire... "Not very good at impressions, sorry,"

"I don't even know who you're supposed to be, you goof," I close the door and walk with Claire down the hall to the library. "

"Anna. You know, red hair, fiesty, impressionist, loves chocolate? Doesn't Anna do that often? I mean, I couldn't be THAT far off from her,"

"You tried," I grin, running my hand under her chin coyly, "but my sister has you beat," We get to the door and she pauses. "What is it?"

"White or blue?"

"Wait..what?"

"Which one? White or blue?"

"Uh, blue?"

"Great answer, I'll be right back!" Claire says, booking it to her room a few doors down.

"CLAIRE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

-A half hour later-

"Emily," I say, wiping the crumbs of a scone off my the corner of my lip. "this was an excellent raspberry jam. When did you make it?"

"I'm glad you asked," Emily ponders, tapping her finger against her chin. "this batch was from last winter. It was my first time making raspberry jam, and I'm really glad it turned out this good," she said, taking a spoonful of the jam and plopping it in her mouth.

"I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference if it was a year old," Anna said, shifting on the couch. "tastes pretty darn amazing,"

"I guess this is a hint to make more, then?" Emily chuckles. "I can take a hint,"

"Speaking of hints," Anna nudges me with her foot, i raise my brow. "there's someone who's going on a long trip tomorrow morning and deserves a few things before she leaves," Anna reaches behind the couch and brings out a wrapped white box, a purple bow on top of the paper, and hands it to me. "Hint. It's sharp, pointy and shiny."

"An antler horn," I joke.

"Nope- well, it can be as fatal as one, but not even close," Anna says. "Kristoff suggested it just in case you got in a sticky situation,"

I unwrap the neatly wrapped box and take the top off. Wrapped in white tissue, inside of a sheath, laid what looked to be a dagger. "Oh Anna," I say, taking the dagger from the box and unsheathing it. "It's certainly," i gently touch the tip of the blade. "pointy,"

"We both know you can handle yourself, but what if, not saying it will happen, but what if your powers don't work properly and you need a way to defend yourself? It's not a sword but it'll get you out of a bad situation," Anna looks to me and sits up. "Baby Bjorgman needs his or her aunt in one piece, right baby?" she rubs her belly.

"I promise to come back in one piece," I warmly smile. "Tell baby that I've got the most amazing baby shower planned for you two, and that of course I need to be here to see it through,"

"noted," Anna winked. "Hey Em, why don't you go next? We HAVE to save Claire's present for last, right?"

"Well if you insist," Emily says. "I didn't wrap it, but it is in a jar and won't get all over the place," she reaches behind the couch and brings a basket of- WAIT. IS THAT.. "Thought I'd put together a few jars of your favorite snacks for the journey to and from the Southern Isles," she smiles. "Pickled herring, canned apples, a jar of raspberry jam, dried apples and dates, and a wheel of cheddar cheese for the bread. Oh, which reminds me, I've made some arrangements with the galley chef to make sure you and your crew get some citrus and vitamins in your diet to not get scurvy,"

"OH Emily," I smile widely. "Thank you! I don't know what to say!"

"Thank you is plenty, Elsa," Emily winks. "Okay Claire, you're up,"

Claire clears her throat and presents a long white box with a red ribbon tied onto the front. "As we all know you're an adult. A woman, to be exact, and happen to have a very "special" man in her life," I slightly groan and put on a smile. I'm really curious as to where this is going... "So we, as in Emily, myself and a few others that shall remain nameless, thought that this would be an appropriate-"

"Believe me, I didn't have a say in this at all," Anna leans in and whispers.

"Gift for you. So you chose blue. Good choice. It'll for sure accentuate your curves and wiles.." _Oh no... don't tell me..._ I slowly open the box, taking delicately placed tissue out onto the couch, a smidge of blue popping out from the bottom of the box. "I'm sure it's your size, but it can be adjusted-"

Oh my,... A corset. A blue, back-tie corset with a lacy-trim along the edge. And-what is this? Some sort of undergarment and...AND A GARTER? "CLAIRE?"

"What? You've got to have something special to wear with Mr. Ginger Prince, right? It's a right of passage so why not take advantage of that?"

"FOR THE WEDDING NIGHT!"

"If I remember correctly, that ship already sailed," Claire looked to Emily. "It's perfectly normal. I mean you're only human, and that need needs to eventually be met and fulfilled,"

"It's...a lovely design. But..Claire, really I don't know-"

"Els," Anna clears her throat. "I'm not SAYING I approve of this lovely set, but I do approve. SO... no one here is judging you. Yeah, you're not married, but have a little fun in your life. Because I'd rather you come home with a fiance instead of declaration of war...even if it IS Hans..."

I can't believe this is actually happening right now... But, i ahve to admit, this corset if pretty cute- NO ELSA. NO SEDUCING HANS. Although, it won't hurt to try it on for a minute, right?

* * *

-The Southern Isles -

After that chat with Angela, I'm kind of worried as to what my parents have to say. I mean it could go two ways. I really don't want to think of either, but I suppose I really have no say in it since I have no clue what's going on. So here I am, sitting with my mother and father in thir office. Father has a letter, an opened one that looks at least ten years old. He has a slight frown on his face as he folds his hands under his chin. Mother, sitting next to me, takes my hand and smiles.

"My boy,' My father begins to say. "You're at an age where you should be settling down with your bride, and-" mother looks to him and nods. "I really hte to admit this, but we've kept something from you that would have already happened," he says, passing me the letter. "You can either open it or not. It's up to you, son. But don't take this so lightly, it could affect the outcome of both parties futures..."

"My son," my mother kindly smiles. "No matter what you take from this, we still love you very much,"

I gulp and take the letter from father. I take the paper from the envelope out- wait... that's Arendelle's seal... Is this what I think this is? My eyes scan the paper, the words penned with the ink all becoming a blur. The only thing that I can focus on is the line at the bottom of the page. :

Elsa Marie Lie-Andreassen, Heir to the throne of Arendelle

is to be betrothed to His Highness

Crown Prince Hans Rynar Westergard of The Southern Isles

When they have become of age.

I- I can't believe it... Elsa and I...are betrothed?


	21. Just Don't Get Caught

- **The Southern Isles -**

 _After that chat with Angela, I'm kind of worried as to what my parents have to say. I mean it could go two ways. I really don't want to think of either, but I suppose I really have no say in it since I have no clue what's going on. So here I am, sitting with my mother and father in thir office. Father has a letter, an opened one that looks at least ten years old. He has a slight frown on his face as he folds his hands under his chin. Mother, sitting next to me, takes my hand and smiles._

 _"My boy,' My father begins to say. "You're at an age where you should be settling down with your bride, and-" mother looks to him and nods. "I really hate to admit this, but we've kept something from you that would have already happened," he says, passing me the letter. "You can either open it or not. It's up to you, son. But don't take this so lightly, it could affect the outcome of both parties futures..."_

 _"My son," my mother kindly smiles. "No matter what you take from this, we still love you very much,"_

 _I gulp and take the letter from father. I take the paper from the envelope out- wait... that's Arendelle's seal... Is this what I think this is? My eyes scan the paper, the words penned with the ink all becoming a blur. The only thing that I can focus on is the line at the bottom of the page. :_

 _Elsa Marie Lie-Andreassen, Heir to the throne of Arendelle_

 _is to be betrothed to His Highness_

 _Crown Prince Hans Rynar Westergard of The Southern Isles_

 _When they have become of age._

 _I- I can't believe it... Elsa and I...are betrothed_

* * *

- **Arendelle** -

"Okay, we need to seriously wake her up,"

"Anna, it's not even close for her to leave yet, let her sleep,"

"She needs a god headstart, Kris..."

I hope they know I can hear them. Loud and clear. Not even ten feet away from my bed. "I'm awake. I've been up since two," I sit up and stretch. "Believe me, I'd love to be asleep, but I guess it's the anticipation for this voyage that's been keeping me up."

Anna sits on the edge of my bed, Kristoff leans against the doorframe. "If you're nervous and scared, I can go with you-"

"We've been over this, Anna," I say in a caring tone. "Even though I would rather have Kai or Gerda accompany me, they need to stay here with you and Kristoff in my absence."

"Wait, did you find someone to go with you at the last minute?" Kristoff asks.

"We didn't tell you?" Anna asks. "Because I could have sworn I could. Guess it's my pregnancy brain," she giggles.

"it's going to be an interesting trip, to say the least..."

 **-5 am** -

"ELSA ARE YOU READY TO GO BECAUSE I AM. DID YOU FINISH PACKING? OF COURSE YOU DID, WE HAVE TO GET GOING SO WE GET THERE ON TIME! OOH DID WE PACK THE BLANKETS IN CASE IT GETS COLD? OR THE YUMMY SNACKS EMILY PACKED-"

"Of all the people you could have brought, you're bringing Claire..." Emily sighs as she takes a sip of coffee.

"Sadly, everyone is needed here while I'll be gone," I crack my neck. "Besides, Claire is family. If anyone, she's going to be the one to keep everything and everyone in line. Claire has her quirks, but I really don't know what I'd do without her."

Emily slightly laughs and nudges me. "What did Anna say when you chose Claire?"

"She was slightly upset. But of course, you know Anna. She came to and said Claire would be the perfect distraction in case of an emergency-" Emily spat out her coffee and began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Emergency," she chuckled. "Whoo, you're going to have one interesting voyage, Elsa,"

"I am," I reply. Yep. I really am.

- **aboard the boat-**

"Your majesty, everything is loaded onto the ship, all we need is your signal to set sail," Captain Hale says as I gaze over the side of the ship into the town of my kingdom. Anna and Kristoff stand at the gates, Kristoff holding Anna who has a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Captain," I saw as I wave to my sister and brother-in-law. "I think we're all set to leave-"

"BOAT TRIP, THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Claire shouts a few feet behind me. I'm sure she's already had four cups of coffee before we set foot onto the ship. If she ran around town I'd bet you she'd wake everyone up.

"Milady, are you sure you won't take the main suite?" Captain Hale asks.

"For the time being I'd like to room with a familiar face instead of being by myself on this voyage," funny I say this... But times have changed, and I need Claire's energy to keep me sane during this two week trip. "If I get tired of her, I'll let you know,"

"As wish, majesty," Captain Hale bows. "RELEASE THE SAILS!"

"ELSA!" Anna calls up to me. "Don't forget to write!"

"I won't Anna! I'll bring back presents as promised!"

"JUST DON'T BRING BACK A BABY HUMAN! BUT PRESENTS AND CHOCOLATE ARE ACCEPTABLE!"

"ANNA, I PROMISE! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO SIS! BE SAFE AND CAREFUL!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO ANNA! SEE YOU IN A FEW WEEKS, YOU TWO!"

"THREE!"

"SEE YOU AROUND ELS," Kristoff waves.

"I'LL MAKE SURE TO BRING YOU AND THR BABY SOMETHING EXTRA SPECIAL!" Claire runs up to the railing and waves away.

"ILL MAKE SURE SHE DOESNT GET SEA SICK, OR GETS LOST, OR BEAT UP AND GETS BACK IN ONE PIECE! BYE YOU THREE!

"See, Kris? Claire is totally in the know," she winks.

* * *

 **-The Southern Isles-**

It's eleven in the morning. Lars and I spend every Saturday morning in the library, just having time away from chaos in the palace. We usually read and drink coffee, sometimes complaining about how life sucks or how Angela nags Lars. But today we really haven't talked. It's been awkward silence for the past two hours. Hasn't said a single words to me, but glance up from his paper and clear is throat. Sorry brother, you clearing your throat won't get my attention.

"You know you have to tell her, right?" Lars closes his book and sets it on the coffee table.

"I realize that," Well look who's talking. "The timing is horrible, Lars. Why didn't mother and father tell me before?"

"Because of the Queen and Kings shipwreck. They felt that when Elsa became Queen, they would bring up the betrothal over a council meeting. But... that never happened..."

Yeah yeah... "I mean, how do I even tell her? This isn't why she's coming all this way,"

"But your intention is to eventually marry her, yes"?

"Yeah, but- wait.. How do you know?"

"My wife has a big mouth. Also, we, your brothers, can hear you saying her name in your sleep. And may have heard you leap down the hall in a drunken state expressing how much you love Elsa the Snow Queen and how lovely she is-"

"Okay, okay. I get it," I stop him. "This is either going to go really well or she's going to run,"

"From what I've heard from you, I think she's smart enough to accept the proposal for the sake of both kingdoms. Not just for commerce and trade. We'd become allies again, ever think of that?"

"I can imagine the councils reaction if she were to re-in force the treaty. They'd probably think she's doing this just to marry some Prince and gain military power..."

"You never know, little brother. My advice to you is to be careful when she arrives. The wrong person catching you two, especially alone and entangled in one another's arms, would be detrimental," he stands up and turns to leave. "But some advice from the romance perspective,"

"Yes, Lars?"

"Make time for her when you can. Just don't get caught."


	22. Gently, Gently

_"But your intention is to eventually marry her, yes"?_

 _"Yeah, but- wait.. How do you know?"_

 _"My wife has a big mouth. Also, we, your brothers, can hear you saying her name in your sleep. And may have heard you leap down the hall in a drunken state expressing how much you love Elsa the Snow Queen and how lovely she is-"_

 _"Okay, okay. I get it," I stop him. "This is either going to go really well or she's going to run,"_

 _"From what I've heard from you, I think she's smart enough to accept the proposal for the sake of both kingdoms. Not just for commerce and trade. We'd become allies again, ever think of that?"_

 _"I can imagine the councils reaction if she were to re-in force the treaty. They'd probably think she's doing this just to marry some Prince and gain military power..."_

 _"You never know, little brother. My advice to you is to be careful when she arrives. The wrong person catching you two, especially alone and entangled in one another's arms, would be detrimental," he stands up and turns to leave. "But some advice from the romance perspective,"_

 _"Yes, Lars?"_

 _"Make time for her when you can. Just don't get caught._

* * *

 **-Elsa-**

This is why I don't particularly care for ships. Well it's not the ship that's the problem. It's the ocean. The waves are one thing I cannot handle. A sail in the fjord is fine, but wide ocean is not really my thing. So now I find myself, along with Claire, our heads over the side of the ship. I thought Claire would have the stronger stomach out of the two of us, but clearly I was wrong.

 **-waves crashing against the side of the boat-**

"The things I do for love...the things I do for him…" I say to myself. "Claire….are you alright?" I ask.

 ***hurk*** "Not entirely sure," she straightens up and wipes her mouth. "I've never been this seasick before,"

"Neither have I…" I cross my arms over the edge, my head resting on my arms. "I really could use some tea night now.."

"Let's stumble to your quarters and I'll boil a pot," Claire says, rubbing my back. "How does that sound?"

"As long as I can keep it down for more than twenty minutes, I'm all in for it, *burp*" I burp. "Where are my manners..excuse me.."

"Here in the sea you really don't need manners, trust me Elsa,"

* * *

 **-Hans-**

As I lie on my bed, getting ready to sleep, I can't help but worry about Elsa's trip overseas. What if she has sea sickness? What if she's malnutritioned? No Hans, you can't think of the worst case scenario. That's not like you…

"Little brother, I hear you've got some guests coming for a month or two," my older brother Francis says as him, Silas and Henry peer through my bedroom door. "Getting ready for them early?" he snickers.

"Go away," I turn to my side in the sheets, my back facing the door.

"Oh come on ,we're only teasing," Silas jumps onto the bed.

"Get off, ass," I on, I'm trying to sleep here. "Don't you have anything better to do? Or did your lady friend dump you behind the tavern again?"

"No actually," He grins. "Quite the opposite. I wouldn't say I was "dumped"... More like taken behind the tavern with a gorgeous brunette with big emerald green eyes,"

"I don't need to hear about your intimate life, idiot…" I pull the pillow over my head.

"Actually little brother, that's why we're here. For YOURS," Henry yanks the pillow from over my head.

"You see Hans," Silas clears his throat. "There comes a time in your relationship with a woman where you feel this spark between you two-"

"Already happened. End of subject. Goodnight…"

"But did you use the correct technique? Because there's a right and wrong way Hans, even ask Angela,"

"I don't need to tell Angela about my relationship with the Queen, and you three especially don't need to know about it. So bug off,-"

"Now wait," I hear a voice from the hallway. Angela… "This happens to be my forte,"

OH shit….now she's involved.

"Enlighten us Angela," Henry makes room for her on the bed. "Why not educate our little brother on how to treat a woman during those most intimate times,"

"I'm going to kill you three…"

"Let's see. As intimately educated woman, I have four pieces of advice on how you treat your lady.." _For fucks sake, she's a queen… Okay, yeah, a female. But she's a QUEEN. A QUEEN. And we've already been through this…_ "The neck is one of the best places to start. If you gently kick or suck the skin right here," she points to the crook of the right side of her neck. "Or here," she points to her collar bone. "But you have to do it gently. You don't' want to leave any marks on that sensitive skin,"

Please shoot me…. But I really can't help but think of her.. NO HANS STOP.

"And oddly enough," she holds her right arm up, pointing to her bicep. "Right on the bicep seems to do the trick too. Just a slight kiss, or even a nibble-" I grip the sheets, my face reddening. "Are you getting all hot and bothered, Hans?" she giggles.

"NO...Don't you four have anything better to do?"

"OH! The thigh! Right before you decide to dive into the most intimate parts of her body, gently brushing her inner thigh-"

'OKAY, YOU FOUR GET OUT!" I blush, pointing out of the room. "I DON'T NEED YOU FOUR TO HELP ME IN THE INTIMACY DEPARTMENT. I'M FULLY CAPABLE OF PERFORMING ON MY OWN, THANK YOU,"

"Don't need to let the entire palace know your intimacy issues, Hans," Lars says from down the hall.

"AAGH!"

"Look at him, all flustered over a girl…" Silas chides. "You're no fun, little brother. Let's go, guys…"

Phew, they finally left. Except a nosy sister-in-law. "Now what?"

"Have you and Queen Elsa-"

"Okay, yes. We have. ONCE. That was it. Now can I please go to bed?"

"Of course," Angela excuses herself. "Hans, you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah, I know… but i really don't feel comfortable talking about my intimacy with..Elsa.. Please try to understand that,"

"No, I understand that," She sighs. "Just when you two find time to yourselves, gentle is key. Don't rush anything, it's just ruins the mood," she turns to leave. "I'm sure she's a special woman to you. It's only human to fall in love in more ways than one, if you get what I mean?"

Yeah, I kinda do. "I do. Wait, Angela, I'm sorry if I got angry with you," I rub the back of my neck. "I'm just so used to being alone, the fact of having her closer than she's been in two months is kind of nerve wracking, and I apologize if I take anything out of you…"

"It's fine," she smiles. "I just want you to be happy. If you need me, you know where I'll be…"

* * *

 **-Elsa-**

*asleep in the ship, in the queen's quarters*

"Hans…" I moan.

"Elsa, wake up.."

"OH...elske…." I bite my lip

"Hey, wake up!"

"RIGHT THERE...KEEP...YES...YES...OH HANS!"

"ELSA WAKE UP!"

I wake up to a shake. "Hm?"

"I see you were having quite the dream there...sounds like it was pretty amazing…"

"Oh...I didn't….moan did I?"

"Oh yeah, there was some moaning involved here and there…" Claire blushes. "But count your stars that no one else heard it…"

"Oh Claire.." I bury my head into my hands. "I'm so sorry...this is so embarrassing…"

"No, I'm sure it's called human nature. But does it compare to the real thing?"

"WHAT." I blush.

"Er, well I mean if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to,"

"No...Claire it's fine. It's just that I've never told anyone, let alone Anna about...you know…"

"You're a private person. I know you Elsa. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't feel comfortable-"

"Actually, I have wanted to talk about it. I just feel that if I was talking to Anna about it, I'd panic and stop talking about it.."

"Well now, I've got open ears. You can tell me ANYTHING."

"I guess," I wring my braid with my hands. "I can compare it to the real thing.." i blush. "When..we went for the picnic on the mountainside, it started raining and we took shelter in Kristoff's cabin a few kilometers south. I was soaked, so I naturally took a bath. But that failed and I fainted, and the next thing I know we're on top of each other in a blanket in front of a roaring fire...

"Ooh, this is really getting good.." Claire lies on her stomach on the duvet and smiles. "Go on."

"And then I took a bath...he put me to bed, then I got really sick. Like really really sick,"

"And he brought you back to Arendelle wrapped in the comforter and he waited for you to wake up, I was there for that."

"But...then there was the aftermath of my being sick…"

"Horns and scales?"

"Yeah, horns- WAIT. Who told you about that?"

"Anna. She told me to keep a careful watch on you in case it happens again. A hot towel on the head to melt the horns and scales," Claire frowns. "And I feel like there's something she doesn't know…"

"Both of us, Claire," I sigh. "I don't know how much worse it will get if I lose control of my powers. Because if I do… goodness knows how this will end…"

"If it does happen, just tell Hans how to stop-"

"Claire, this thing just doesn't run a course like a cold. Pabbie thinks its something that's been suppressed for so long, and the longer it's suppressed and the more I stress out, it could be horrible,"

"Then I'm going to make sure you wont be stressed out. No, I'll make doubly sure that Hans and I keep you de-stressed. Because if it does happen, it happens. I'm sure we can keep everything...cool.."

"Oh you," sigh, flopping back on my pillows. "I hope you're right Claire- wait what are you doing?" I ask as she climbs into the duvet next to me.

"Just wanting to get some sleep. And you should too. Besides, sleeping on a boat alone kind of spooks me."


	23. Haven't We Met Before?

_"Yeah, horns- WAIT. Who told you about that?"_

 _"Anna. She told me to keep a careful watch on you in case it happens again. A hot towel on the head to melt the horns and scales," Claire frowns. "And I feel like there's something she doesn't know…"_

 _"Both of us, Claire," I sigh. "I don't know how much worse it will get if I lose control of my powers. Because if I do… goodness knows how this will end…"_

 _"If it does happen, just tell Hans how to stop-"_

 _"Claire, this thing just doesn't run a course like a cold. Pabbie thinks its something that's been suppressed for so long, and the longer it's suppressed and the more I stress out, it could be horrible,"_

 _"Then I'm going to make sure you wont be stressed out. No, I'll make doubly sure that Hans and I keep you de-stressed. Because if it does happen, it happens. I'm sure we can keep everything...cool.."_

 _"Oh you," sigh, flopping back on my pillows. "I hope you're right Claire- wait what are you doing?" I ask as she climbs into the duvet next to me._

 _"Just wanting to get some sleep. And you should too. Besides, sleeping on a boat alone kind of spooks me."_

* * *

- **Claire-**

It's been two weeks since we left Arendelle. I feel like this has been a great bonding session with my cousin. There's been so much I learned about her, even the dark stuff. Most of it she's talked-well…..moaned at night. Because I bunk with her, it's been a very interesting voyage. We have at least one more day until we reach the Southern Isles, and I'm sure Elsa is more than excited to see her princey-poo after a few months.

What am I doing at the moment? Well, I happen to be lying in bed with a huge, white scaly thing. Yes, you heard me right. White, scaly. With blonde hair, or fur on its head? Yeah, we'll stick with hair. And you're wondering why I say this. So, let me tell you a thing that happened two days ago.

 _-Two Days Ago-_

*yawn* I flop over onto my chest, trying to avoid waking up to a sunny spot from the window across from the bed. As I groan, my arms spread out and touch something warm, but...hard. What the hell is this? I begin to sit up, and yawn, feeling the unusual thing in bed. I rub my eyes, and as my focus becomes clearer, I see a giant white beast. Not my cousin Elsa. But a HUGE white beast. I can't scream, but somehow whimpers escape my throat as I back away from the bed. I reach around the night table for something to protect myself with, standing up and holding a metal bar over my shoulder. The beast yawns and flops over onto my side of the bed. It's eyes slowly open, blinking and lifting is huge neck off of the mattress.

D-D-DRAGON!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I cry, smacking into the door as I back up. The dragon's eyes widen and whips its enormous tail around the room, knocking two lamps onto the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. It releases a roar, but then covers its mouth with its enormous arms. It looks down and lowers its arms, examining them in fear. Wait, it's got a braid Like Elsa's…. Could...could she have… The dragon, turns to one of the mirrors and roars once more, banging into the walls and pulling the covers over its head.

"E-Elsa?" I ask, carefully pulling up the blanket.

"Grawr?" the dragon replies. "Gr...GRAWR!?"

"I have no clue what you're saying. But I'm as confused as you are," I touch her scaly snout, her icy blue eyes full of fear and terror. "Well, it could be worse, right? I mean, at least you can understand what I'm saying right?" she nods her head. "Well that's a start. Hmm, well, we have a few days, I'm assuming it should wear off by then. But how is the world did THIS" I wave my arms. "Happen?"

Elsa rolls her eyes and huffs, cold air blowing from her nostrils. "Now listen here you. Don't roll your eyes at me, missy," Elsa's eyes slightly widen. "You may be a queen, but right now you're a dragon. A really adorable dragon. I mean, these horns," I touch the intricately designed white horns protruding from her skull . "They're gorgeous! Just like Anna said they were!"

Elsa nudges me with her snout. "What, it's a compliment-"

"Your highness', are you alright?!" The guards shout from outside of the door.

"JUST FINE!" I reply. "I just tripped over a vase! No problems here! We're good. VERY, good," I lie. "You can go back to your duties, men."

"As you wish, milady,"

PHEW. Elsa snorts and picks me up with her teeth by the back of my nightgown, placing me on the bed. "OH, don't give me those sad mopey eyes," Elsa crosses her arms and huffs. "I guess I'll need a lot of hot water, won't I?"

 ** _-present-_**

Thank goodness the dragon transformation doesn't last long. After a few rows of warm rags from her horns to tail, she slowly, but eventually reverts back into her gorgeous queenly state. I quickly throw a blanket over her bare body and move to the edge of the bed to get ready for the day. "Oh no, not again!" Elsa exclaims.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" I cheerfully say. "We're almost to the Southern Isles-"

"He can't see me like this Claire," Elsa said, turning to me. A few scales still linger on her cheeks, so I dab her face with one of the extra rags. "Not even my own kingdom should even see me like this if this keeps happening."

"Well it may be running its course, Elsa," I say. "You're super stressed. I think all of this stress for these meetings are starting to take a toll on you this early. Maybe a good stress relief will cease it, even if for just a while. Until you can get back to Pabbie, you know?"

 **-Elsa-**

"What kind of stress relief? I'll try literally anything," I says, taking my hair out of a messy braid and running my fingers through it.

"You know…" Claire slyly smiles. "All I will tell you is that you've got a prince of many uses,"

"I can't believe I'm related to you," I furrow my brow.

"We're blood, Elsa," Claire scoots to my side of the bed and wraps her arms around my neck. "Whether you like it or not, we're related,"

* * *

 _ **-Two days later-**_

 **-Hans-**

"Do you see the flags?" Angela asks me as we stand at the docks at 10 in the morning.

I squint my eyes. "No, I don't,"

"Don't worry, you won't have to wait much longer. I have that feeling,"

"You always have that feeling when it comes to food," I shoot her a look.

"Look here, Mr. Sideburns. Instead of making jokes, why don't you focus on the more important things," Angela looks over to her right and smiles. "Like that ship coming into the harbor,"

"Yeah, ye-" I pause, looking into the harbor. It's...her.. Elsa..

 **-Elsa-**

I'm so nervous that I'm shaking right now. Yes, I want to see Hans. Every single second I can get to spend with Hans. But….if it happens again, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't help but think he'll fear me-

"Elsa, we're ready to go on shore. I can meet you back here- wow, coronation dress makes it's debut again?," Claire sticks her head through the door.

"It needed some use instead of hanging in a wardrobe," I say. "I'd say it's proper attire,"

"That it is. Also, it's up to you if you want me to meet you back here in a little while. You, know, if you need some time,"

I take a deep breath and look in the mirror. I press my lips together (to get the lip stain evenly on my lips) and slightly smile. "I'll be right out, Claire,"

"See you down there," she smiles and leaves.

I firmly place my hands on the vanity table and look into the mirror one more time. "You can do this, Elsa. Dragon or not, he's still going to love you...or at least I hope so.. NO. Elsa, go down there and present yourself to Hans- I mean the kingdom." And so, on the deck I step. It's mid-march, so it's still a bit chilly. But not enough to really bother me. I grip my cape and step onto the ramp that leads to the docks. One of the guards leads me to the gates of the palace, Claire following behind.

"SO, it's true," I turn my head to the left. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, finally here in the Southern Isles. But wait, haven't we met before?" HANS. A huge smile grows on my face.

Claire nudges me and says, "I'll meet you later. Go on,"

I compose myself and walk over to the prince, who stands tall and proud in his Admiral regalia. Let me tell you that keeping this composed isn't easy, especially in this situation. He leads me by the arm into the palace gates, takes a left turn pulls me beside a building and supports me by the back, placing a loving, warm kiss onto my lips. "Hans," I sigh. He stops kissing me and wraps his arms around me. I do the same and begin to cry. "I'm so happy to see you again,"

"I thought two months was an eternity, angel," Hans whispers, kissing my neck. "I never want to be apart for this long again…"


	24. Catching Up

**_"SO, it's true," I turn my head to the left. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, finally here in the Southern Isles. But wait, haven't we met before?" HANS. A huge smile grows on my face._**

 ** _Claire nudges me and says, "I'll meet you later. Go on,"_**

 ** _I compose myself and walk over to the prince, who stands tall and proud in his Admiral regalia. Let me tell you that keeping this composed isn't easy, especially in this situation. He leads me by the arm into the palace gates, takes a left turn pulls me beside a building and supports me by the back, placing a loving, warm kiss onto my lips. "Hans," I sigh. He stops kissing me and wraps his arms around me. I do the same and begin to cry. "I'm so happy to see you again,"_**

 ** _"I thought two months was an eternity, angel," Hans whispers, kissing my neck. "I never want to be apart for this long again…"_**

"Hans," I look up to him. "It really was an eternity,"

Hans smiles and runs his thumb along the side of my jaw. "we shouldn't make a habit of this, being away from each other for so long,"

I smirk and rest my head against his chest. "I only wish it could be broken, but I like a bit of anticipation, don't you?"

"Anticipation seemed to miss the Westergard family," Hans says. "I'd say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"That's the same thing," I say. "What I really want is a kingdom tour sooner rather than later…"

"That's in the plan, for sure," Hans smiles. "I was thinking that we'd stop by the tavern Lars, my sister-in-law and I frequent. If you don't do taverns, I totally understand."

"I forgot to mention that I do taverns," I say. Looking into his green eyes. "I haven't had a good ale or spirit in a very, very long time."

"perfect, and after that, we," he gently kisses my neck.

"Hm? Oh..OH Hans," I sigh. God's above.. this feels amazing. "shouldn't we go somewhere...else?" *giggle* "where no one else will, OHHH.."

 **-Hans-**

"I thought," I continue to kiss the side of her neck, tracing her jaw with my finger. "Maybe later, we," my hand slides down her back. "catch up more,"

Elsa starts to softly moan, her arms gripping tighter around my back. "that, mm, would be, LOVEly… But,"

"Hm?"

"I really...think we should..go over," Elsa gasps.

"yes, angel?"

"the outline of this meeting," Elsa grips my shoulder. "because it's been on my mind.."

I stop and process what Elsa said, which is really what we should be doing instead of this. "oh, God's above, Elsa you're right. We should be formulating a plan of attack for this meeting next week."

"Not that I want this to end, but maybe pick this up later?" she bats her eyes at me.

"Good idea," oh shit. ANGELA. "OR perhaps I'll give you two some more privacy because you'll really need it. And Hans, you gotta be really REALLY careful when you decide to show some affection to another kingdoms queen.."

"I apologize," Elsa turns around and nods her head. "I did add to the equation."

"Oh honey, you're fine," Angela nonchalantly says. "us girls need to look out for each other. Especially nowadays."

"I completely agree," Elsa replies. "I'm sorry if I've kept yourself or Hans from something important."

"Trust me, the only important thing he's had to do for the past month is make sure you get here safely. And here you are," Angela smiles. "And of course, welcome to the Southern Isles, your majesty,"

"Thank you. Elsa is fine," Elsa blushes. "You must be Angela. Hans has told me so much about you and Lars."

Angela shoots me a dirty look and glares at me. "good things, I hope."

"All good things!" I exclaim. "Angela, don't you need to be somewhere?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" I raise my brow.

"I'm sure- OH. The thing. I've got...you know...Catherine and her tea party," Angela stammers. "You know kids, gotta be on time for impromptu tea parties. Eh heh. So, I'm going to go… I'll catch up with you two at dinner tonight?"

"Of course!" Elsa smiles. God, her smile is contagious. She glances at me. "What is it?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that your smiling is contagious?"

"I've been told to smile more. I didn't know that I had to put more effort into a somewhat forced smile. Not that I don't smile, it's just that I've been stressed and all. Oh no, I'm just rambling, I'm sorry."

"You're fine," her stomach growls. "And clearly you're hungry."

Elsa covers her stomach with her hands. "clearly,"

"Why don't you settle in and I'll bring some sandwiches to the study? It's right next to your room, which I hope you like."

"A room is a room Hans," she replies. "it'll be better than a ship at sea,"

"The food will be better too, I promise you that," I take her hand and lead her towards the palace gates. "And thank you. Again. You have no idea how grateful we are for you coming to help us."

"If you remember correctly, I'm doing this because I want Weselton and the Southern Isles to start getting along again. Also because you're not too bad to look at either," she winks.

"Isn't that mostly why you're here?" I smirk.

Her eyes scan my face. "maybe," she kisses my cheek. "I'm also hoping Arendelle and officially patch up our trade agreements?" she squeezes my hand.

"One can only hope," I reply, the two of us making our way into the palace courtyard. "For now, that shouldn't be the first things on both of our minds. Until these meetings, I suggest we spend every moment we can to catch up and spend together while we can. Because honestly, I haven't even considered the next step even once."

"I have," Elsa looks down at the ground. And by the looks of it, the outcome wasn't a very good one. "It's nothing you have to worry about, now at least. When the time comes, we'll know what to do."

* * *

 **-Elsa-**

 _-In the library, with sandwiches in hand-_

"So tell me, how are Anna and Kristoff?"

I wipe a few crumbs off of my face as I begin to speak. "Well, Kristoff is fine. Anna is fine too. Pregnant, but doing fine."

"That good, huh?"

"In the sense that she's still Anna but there's a human being growing inside of her. Yes. She's very excited, to say the least. Kristoff is as well. I just can't help but worry about her,"

"She's your baby sister, of course you're worried about her," Hans says. "You have every right to worry,"

"It's been so hard to see past that though," I sigh. "I always foresaw Anna getting married before I did. It's...ugh.. Now that it actually happened, it's hard to not see her as a child anymore. You know?"

"Kind of..yeah," Hans rubs the back of his neck. "Anna will always be the queen's little sister no matter how old either of you are. Just look at it this way. It'll give you an idea how being married will be like, in some strange way."

"I guess you're right. The only married couple other than Anna and Kristoff are Mikal and Emily, and they still aren't getting along."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, for starters, I haven't heard from you in a little over two weeks. How are you?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"No, lie to me the entire time," Hans smirks.

"Well, to be honest, really REALLY stressed," I wring my hands together. "Not only have I been worrying about this trip, my powers have been out of whack for a while,"

"How so?"

You don't have to tell him now if you don't want to, Elsa. Just do it whenever you're ready. Which unfortunately isn't not. "Those weird snowflakes on my body that you saw a few months back? That's not even the half of it. Every time I suppress my powers for a lengthy period of time, I get very shaky and anxious. Sometimes I get a fever, sometimes I lose my appetite or feel sick, and sometimes I-"

"You what?" he takes my hand and holds it in his. "You know you can tell me."

"It-it's nothing. Just… out of sorts. But I'm fine, really I am. I've been releasing my ice every few hours during the boat ride and for the most part, it's worked." So says the one who becomes a huge scaly beast that barely fits in the Queen's cabin on a ship. Good grief. "You don't need to worry about any accidental blizzards and avalanches. Promise," I yawn.

"Being that you were on a boat, you have to be exhausted. You barely touched your sandwich."

"I'm not tired," I yawn. "Just a bit drowsy is all,"

"Same thing,"

"I'm not sleepy, drowsy -yawn-, or tired. But…" I begin to curl up on the couch, Hans bringing my head to his lap while he places a blanket over me. "A little nap wouldn't hurt."

-Hans-

"Elsa, sleep. You deserve it," I kiss her cheek as she snuggles against the couch. I unpin the bun that holds long locks of blonde hair to her head. Her hair is gorgeous when down. "Sweet dreams, snøflak,"


End file.
